Ezra's Sucksexful Missions
by Exiled02
Summary: Ezra finds himself experiencing several missions unlike any others. Sabine and Ezra infiltrate a imperial research facility, download data, but also find a mystery that can enhance the. Both of them test it and end up being laid by each other. After smashing with Sabine, Ezra wants more. This series includes Sabine, Hera, the 7th sister, Ahsoka, Slaves, and many others.
1. Chapter 1 A Sucksexful Mission

Chapter 1

A Sucksexful Mission

It was an easy mission for sure. Ezra had completed many missions with his family known as Phoenix Squadron. Sabine was with him on this mission. Ezra preferred it that way. Even though he was a Jedi, who were suppose to lead from the front, he didn't mine hanging back. Why? Sabine had always been on his mind and in his dreams. They nothing like reality though. He cared for her and she did as well. It was far more enjoyable, however, to let Sabine lead so he could see her ass wave back and forth as she walked. Every once and awhile she would choose tighter armor that made her ass look bubblier. She also had curves in the right places. Her back arched backward making her ass even bigger. Sabine knew Ezra was attracted to her, but didn't know how to handle it. She was always taught to focus on the mission at hand, which is what she was doing. They both were infiltrating a research facility on Lothal. Their job was to get all the data possible from there without being caught. They both had cloaking devices and went in no problem. They reached the archive mainframe.

"Ezra, you got the data pad?" Sabine asked him.

"Yep." Ezra replied.

Sabine connected the data pad to the mainframe and downloaded all kinds of data on different projects.

"That's interesting." Sabine said.

"What?" Ezra questioned.

"Look." Sabine said showing Ezra the data pad with the projects listed.

Ezra glances and his eyes fall over a particular project name.

"Ability Enhancers." Ezra read. "Status successful test runs. 100% no negative effects on subjects."

"Do you think we should check it out?" Sabine asked.

"I'd take a look. It can't hurt." Ezra answered.

"Ok it says it's located in storage bay 3, section 11, crate 9." Sabine informed.

"That's right down here where the phantom is near!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Sabine ordered. "The sooner we get out of here the better!"

Ezra and Sabine walked through several corridors avoiding detection with their cloaking devices. They made their way to section 11 and found the crate.

"Got it!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Shhhhh! Not so loud!" Sabine said sternly.

Sabine opened the crate and found a test tube holder holding several test tubes of clear liquid. She took it and handed it to Ezra who put it in his bag. Ezra used the force to put the crate back up on the shelf without any trouble.

"Sabine let's go!" Ezra said

"Alright alright!" Sabine said quickly.

Both of them exited the research facility and made their way to the Phantom.

"We'll camp out half way to base to avoid detection." Sabine said.

"Sounds good." Ezra replied.

They made their way to a covered area of rocks with plains.

"This should be good." Sabine said.

"Do you think we should try out the vials?" Ezra asked.

"What! No!" Sabine said.

"Sabine it said there was no negative side effects and was 100% successful. There should be nothing wrong with it." Ezra explained. "Besides it should help us out if we get caught in a situation."

Sabine hesitates.

"Alright" Sabine said giving in and takes two vials out of the holder. She hands one to Ezra.

"Take it at the same time?" Ezra suggests.

"Sure" Sabine said.

They both open the vial and drink it down. At first nothing happened then a pain hit both of them and they fall to the floor.

Ezra moans and groans as he feels something rising in his pants. Sabine takes off her armor and everything else besides her bra and panties.

"Araaaahhh!" Sabine cries out. To her amazement he watches as her breasts get larger and larger. They stop at 7 and a half inches long and 3 and a half wide. Her ass gets larger and her thighs thicken.

"Oh my Mandalore! It feels so good!" Sabine cries.

"Ugggghhhh" Ezra moans. He takes off his shirt and pants and finds his dick at 9 inches long and 2 inches wide. Sabine looks over and her eyes widen with lust. She crawls over to him as he stands up and begins to suck his cock.

"Oh Sabine." Ezra moans.

She continues to suck as the cock goes down her throats and she begins to choke. Ezra hears her choking and pulls it out.

"Ah!" Sabine cries.

Ezra plunges it back down her throat. Sabine looks up as Ezra and he grinds.

"I didn't know you Mandalorians were such sluts." Ezra comments.

Sabine just moans in reply and he takes his cock back out. He takes her and brings her back up against his chest. His cock just slides in. He takes his hands and stimulates her boobs.

"Ezra… it feels so good." Sabine whispers.

Ezra than rotates her where she is facing him and hoists her up on his hips as his cock enters her pussy.

"Oh!" Sabine cries.

Ezra the. Begins to bounce her up and down making his cock's veins begin to bulge. Sabine had lost all lost all of her integrity. She wanted nothing more than to have Ezra continue to fuck her. Ezra then stops and sits down and Sabine sits on his cock facing away from him.

"Ahhhhhhhh! It's so big! It feels so good!" Sabine yells.

Ezra than lays down and Sabine rotates around facing him and gives him and blow job. She moved her hand up and down slowly, making Ezra moan even more. She then sits on his cock and begins to bounce up and down on it. Ezra watches in fascination as Sabine's long boobs jiggle up and down. Sabine starts to slow down and Ezra yanks her down and has her lie on top of him. He kisses her and she kisses him back as their tongues meet. Ezra motions his cock to enter in and out of her pussy. Ezra sucks on her tits and licks her boobs. Sabine had completely lost herself.

"Ezra." Sabine moaned. "Fuck me more!"

"Ok." Ezra said grinning as he flips over making him on top. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. Sabine opened her legs and his cock entered. Ezra showed no mercy. He fucked her harder and harder until her words could no longer be understood. He then flipped her around and had her in the kneeling position with her ass facing up. Ezra came in without warning and Sabine cried with pleasure.

"Faster! Harder! Faster!" Sabine yelled.

Ezra kept thrusting until he could feel it.

" Oh Sabine! I feel it! I'm going to cum!" Ezra cried

"Keep going!" Sabine groaned. "I'm so close!"

Ezra couldn't hold it any longer and he unleashed everything he had. Sabine could feel it flowing and being pumped into her and then she reached her climax. Sabine's fluids met Ezra and Sabine was drained. Sabine mumbled, but Ezra didn't understand. He decided to take advantage of that.

"What's that Sabine?" Ezra asked. "You want you ass fucked next?"

Sabine couldn't respond in time as Ezra took his cock out of her pussy and plunged it all the way in her ass. Sabine screamed as loud as she ever had in her life and then she blacked out. No one was around. Their cries of pleasure were not heard by anyone else but themselves. Ezra fell asleep with his cock inside of Sabine and his arms wrapped around her. He had never felt so good in his life. It was something the Force could never give him. His wish however, had come true. Sabine had opened up. She truly loved him and he did as well. His eyes slowly shut and his body laid on her exhausted. Sabine later woke up, but eventually fell asleep knowing she loved Ezra. She would never forget this moment with Ezra. She would cherish it forever and Ezra would as well...


	2. Chapter 2 Fucked by the Force

Chapter 2

Fucked by the Force

Ezra woke up tangled with Sabine. She was fast asleep after Ezra had exhausted and overwhelmed her body with pleasure. Ezra slowly detached himself from Sabine's body. She moans slightly and Ezra took his palm to her forehead and pushed her back to sleep. Ezra got dressed and wrote up note for Sabine before he set out to do some recon. The hideout also had speeders and supplies. Ezra headed over to the speeders, but stopped suddenly. There only a few feet away was a Loth-Wolf, sacred to Lothal. The Loth-Wolf bowed its head to Ezra.

"Can you keep an eye on Sabine while I'm gone?" Ezra asked it.

The Loth-Wolf hummed and nodded.

"Good." Ezra said smiling and petted the top of its head. Ezra had a naughty idea. He took one of the vials and put it on the ground so the Loth-Wolf could drink it down. Ezra than left to go to the speeder.

"Fuck her good!" Ezra shouted and he took off in the speeder.

The Loth-Wolf clawed at the vial to open it and then slurped the contents out. The Loth-Wolf groaned and howled. It was much taller than a human. It's dick was already large, but with the contents the Loth-Wolf now bore a 1 and a half foot long cock and was 4 and a half inches wide. The Loth-Wolf knew patience though. It would wait till the human woke up and then he would fuck her until she could handle no more.

Sabine woke up slowly and stretched out realizing she was still naked. Today she didn't feel like dressing all the way right now. She put a new bra and panties on and began to wash off all the cum on her body. She then realized a Loth-Wolves was watching her. Her immediate instinct was to run back into the Phantom and put her armor on, but she felt like the Wolf was friendly. Ezra often spoke about them to her and how they were sacred to Lothal. She walked over to the wolf and it layed down. Sabine scratched its head and behind its ears. The Loth-Wolf enjoyed this, but knew it had to take action soon. It's veins in its cock were bulging and it couldn't contain its lust. He nuzzled Sabine's boobs with his nose.

"Stop!" Sabine laughed and fell to the ground tickled by it.

The Loth-Wolf sat up. Doing this made its cock visible to her. Sabine looked back up at it but rests on its foot and a half long cock.

"Oh my." Sabine said with mischief. She slowly walked up to it and wrapped her arms and rested her head on it. The Loth-Wolf moaned with pleasure.

"It's so warm!" Sabine cried.

Sabine took off her bra and panties and began to lick the enormously large cock. She took her hand and rubbed up and down slowly and then increased in speed. The Loth-Wolve's breathing was getting faster and more rapid. Sabine then attempted to stick all four inches of the thick cock in her mouth. It's head made it in and the Loth-Wolf assisted her by pushing it deeper down her throat.

"Uhhhhh!" Sabine cried.

She tried to bring it all the way out, but it wouldn't budge. The wolf pushed it deeper and deeper until it was balls deep. Sabine was now upside down with the Wolve's dick bulging in her throat. The Loth-Wolf pulled it out and Sabine gagged and coughed up cum that it had pumped in her. Sabine then tried to escape, but only could find the energy to crawl away. The Loth-Wolf grabbed her and rolled her over where her face was facing up and layed its dick on her face. Sabine began to suffocate under it. Or so she thought. The Loth-Wolf released hormones that increased Sabine's horniess. He heard her groan and released her. She raised her ass to be fucked. She was finally submitting her will to his merciless dick. First the Loth-Wolf took its tongue and inserted it all the way in her pussy. Sabine screamed.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fluids met the Loth-Wolve's tongue and it slurped all of it. It then took its tongue out and plunged it foot and a half long cock in her pussy. Sabine screamed and moaned, but didn't care. She wanted more. The Loth-Wolf continued to thrust and thrust until it cummed. Sabine reached her climax as the Loth-Wolf pumped gallons into her. Sabine cried. Her pussy was full. She was able to crawl away from its cock only to have several more gallons of cum rain on her. Her entire body was covered in a white fluid. The Loth-Wolf spared Sabine the fucking of her ass for that would tear her apart and kill her. The Loth-Wolf turned and left her. He had a mate to fuck this evening. Sabine was only a warmup. Ezra later returned and found Sabine caked with cum. Her washed her off and scrubbed her naked body. Tonight they were flying back to base. He couldn't wait to show Hera what they found...


	3. Chapter 3 A Rebels Affair

Chapter 3

A Rebels Affair

After 2 exhausting days it was time for Ezra and Sabine to return home to base. Their bond had grown for each other tremendously. The Phantom's systems were set to go and they took off for the base. A thought came to Ezra's mind.

"Hey Sabine?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah?" Sabine answered.

"Who are we all sharing the vials with?" Ezra asked

"I don't know." Sabine replied truthfully. "Well obviously Chopper can't take it he's not organic."

"I wouldn't do Zeb." Ezra advised.

Sabine eyes widen. "Oh my god! He would tear me apart!" Sabine thought with horror. "We're not giving it to Zeb!"

"Ok there's Hera." Ezra said. "I think she deserves it. She's treated all of us like family."

"I agree." Sabine said. "On top of that she and Kannan have a thing. That would help escalate it."

Both Ezra and Sabine smiled at this.

"How do you want to plan this?" Ezra asked Sabine.

"Well you can report to Hera when she's in her quarters." Sabine thought. "Then you can tell her what you found and give it to her. Tell her it enhances her abilities considerably and you and I already took it. Once she takes it, fuck her as hard as you can. Set her up for Kannan. Give her a vial and tell her to put it in Kannan's wine tonight and let it go on from there."

"Sounds like a good plan!" Ezra confirmed. Sabine elbowed him.

"Your only happy because you get to fuck a twilek and watch as her lekku get bigger along with her boobs, her thighs, and her ass." Sabine teased.

"You sound jealous." Ezra teased back.

"Alright! Alright!" Sabine exclaimed. "Let's just get this next mission accomplished."

Sabine landed the Phantom in the hanger and went to distract Zeb and Chopper. Ezra took the vials in his bag and put one in his pocket. He found Hera in her quarters. He smiled. He pictured everything he was going to do to her to prep his cock for maximum sizing. He waited for a minute then knocked softly on the door. Hera turned and smiled.

"Ezra your back!" Hera said.

"Yep." Ezra said. "I just came in to report back to you on what we found."

Ezra handed the data pad with the intel to Hera.

"We'll have to take another day to look through all of this. This is a lot and this list is long!"

"You know what else is long? My thick long dick going down your throat!" Ezra thought in his head. He pulled out the vial.

"Oh, um Hera we found this in the research facility." Ezra said

Hera looks at the vial confused.

"What is it?" Hera asked.

"There were a bunch of these labeled as ability enhancers." Ezra answered. "There were no side effects according to the data. Me and Sabine each downed one and it helped us considerably in our mission."

"Are you sure they're safe Ezra?" Hera asked seriously.

"Positive!" Ezra said.

His cock was now at its largest size. He used the force to lock the quarters and sound proofed it. Hera took the vial and Ezra probed with the force to activate her hormones. This would cause her to get horny and orgasm faster. Hera let out a long moan and fell to her knees.

"Ezra...what did you do to me!" Hera groaned.

Ezra smiled and laughed. "I made you more sexual." Ezra answered. "When me and Sabine took the vials we didn't just wait for the pleasure to go away. We fucked and fucked until we were exhausted."

"Oh Ezra…" Hera moaned. Her mind was reforming rapidly. All that was on her mind now was the pleasure and having sex with Ezra.

"Don't worry Hera." Ezra reassured. "This is my gift to you for being like a mom to me. I know you love Kannan deeply. I'm just warming you up."

Hera took off her flight suit revealing her sexually appealing body. She stripped and knelt down on her knees and took Ezra's cock as soon he was naked in her mouth. She gave him a blow job with her hand and her mout. She swirled her tongue around his cock. Ezra moaned and he grabbed her lekku. He put both of his hands in a master bating form and slid them up and down her lekku. Hera moaned louder. Her lekku was growing to 3 feet long and 9 inches wide. The lekku of a twilek was extremely sensitive almost like a male's dick. If done right having sex with a twilek could cause them to lose their minds. Ezra brought her to the wall and hoisted her on his hips and thrusted his 9 and a half inch cock inside her.

"Ahhhhhh!" Hera cried. "No! Ezra this is wrong! I…I love Kannan."

"But you love my cock don't you?" Ezra murmured in her ear.

"Yes!" Hera whispered.

Ezra began to kiss her on the lips. Hera was no longer herself. She had given it up to lay with Ezra. Ezra led her to the bed. She was on top and she flipped over so Ezra could push and rub her boobs. They were enormously large. They were 7 inches long and 5 inches wide. Her tits were large. Her breathing became faster and faster. Ezra flipped his cock inside of her pussy. Hera then flipped over and began to ride his cock. She jumped up and down.

"Ahh! Oh! Ezra harder!" Hera moaned. Ezra watched Hera as her boobs and lekku bounced up and down. The slap of his balls against her thighs was too much for him.

"Ohhhhh."Ezra groaned. He then motioned her to lay on him and she did so. Her boobs were hot against his neck as it slid in between them. He rolled over her along with him and then he was on top. Hera smiled.

"Ezra." Hera said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too Hera." Ezra replied.

"Make me a child Ezra." Hera asked

"I can't do that Hera." Ezra replied. "That's Kannan's job."

Ezra kissed her on the lips and their tongues met. He kissed her neck all the way down to her pussy. He then sucked on her boobs. They were getting hotter and hotter.

"Hera your burning up." Ezra told her.

"It's…normal." Hera gasped.

Ezra pushed as hard as he could on her boobs. Hera screamed with pleasure as they continued to swell. Both of them wrapped their arms around each other. Ezra continued to trust. Hera had not reached her climax. He rolled her over and took her lekku and began to swallow them.

"Ezra!" Hera cried in surprise. "Ahhhh!" It felt good. She began to relax which is what Ezra needed. He stopped and got Hera to raise he ass up. She complied with happiness. Ezra put his hips on her ass with his cock inside of her. Hera moaned. He brought his arms around the front of her body and placed his hand on Hera's swelled boobs. He gently rubbed them to stimulate her.

"Ezra?" Hera asked.

"Yes Hera?" Ezra responded.

"Fuck me." Hera replied.

"With pleasure!" Ezra said.

And then He began his assault on her pussy.

"AHHHHHHH! Ezra!" Hera screamed. "Faster! Harder! Faster!"

Ezra thrusted at a impossible rate. Hera's pussy had no time to register the thrusts. Hera was gripping the sheets as tightly as she could but couldn't hold on. Her breathing began extremely shallow and fast paced, her feet cramped up, and she could feel it. Ezra could feel it too.

"Oh, Hera!" Ezra moaned. "I can't hold back."

"FUCK ME!" she screamed. Ezra did the largest 5 thrust he had ever done. All of them hit her g-spot and he made sure he swirled his dick in there as much as possible.

"Ahhhh!" Hera cried and it was her last. She reached her climax and orgasimed with Ezra. Both her fluids and his cum clashed and smashed into each other. Hera relaxed and Ezra pulled out his cock and squired the rest of his cum on her face. He lastly made her deep throat his cock balls deep. She choked until she couldn't breathe. Ezra pulled it out and lifted Hera off the bed and led her in the shower. They continued to make out and touch each other's bodies until they were all cleaned.

"Ezra…" Hera started. "I love you and if you ever want to fuck again I'm up for it if we're alone on a mission."

"I'm fine with that." Ezra said smiling. He helped Hera get dressed. "You also got a date with Kannan tonight."

"Do I now?" Hera asked raising an eyebrow and smiled mischievously.

"I got a vial for Kannan and just pour it in his wine and let him fuck you as long as he likes." Ezra said.

"Sounds romantic." Hera said

"I have to go" Ezra said. "I love you." And he left Hera with the other vial.

Later that night Ezra passed by her quarters and heard Hera's screames.

"Harder Kannan! Harder!" She screamed.

Ezra felt the Force at work and he knew Hera would not make it out of there awake. This mission was accomplished...


	4. Chapter 4 Laying With the Dark Side

Chapter 4

Laying With the Dark Side

Ezra had been sent to search for something, but did not know what. Bendu had not been very specific. All the rest of Phoenix Squadron was on base at Lothal. Kannan knew he was on a Jedi mission, but did not know where. If he did he would have never have let Ezra go over his dead body. Ezra took his custom Jedi Starfighter. He liked the feel of it. He had found it when the fleet was rendezvousing. It had been floating out in the abyss untouched for decades. He had it brought in and had worked on it since then. Ezra was glad that it wasn't the kind that had the hyperspace rings because it was too much of a liability and a risk. He had set coordinates for the Horuset system for a planet called Korriban. He had read up on it and found out it was a sith occupied planet during the age of the Old Republic. He had landed without trouble, but still felt like something was off. He landed near a established abandon village. His senses tingled.

"My master told me you would be here" a voice said behind him.

Ezra spun around and ignited his lightsaber. It was one of the inquisitors.

"Who are you!?" Ezra asked with firmness

"I'm the 6th sister of the inquisition of the Empire." The 6th sister replied. "Trained by Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith and this is where you will meet your end.

"I don't think so!" Ezra said confidently.

"Really?" The 6th taunted. She used the force and took something out of Ezra's bag. She held up one of the vials and smiled. "The Dark Side of the Force gives me many abilities but enhancing them is even better!"

"You don't want to do that!" Ezra lied. He was hoping she would. He was going to fuck her and make her accept the light. He would pump her so full that she would want to switch sides. He used the force and a bit of memories from having sex with Hera to make his dick max size. The 6th sister downed the vial and immediately fell to the ground groaning and moaning.

"What!?" She cried. "What is happening!?"

"That wasn't an ability enhancer you took." Ezra revealed. "That was a sex enhancer you took."

"Ugghhh." The 6th sister moaned. She submitted to Ezra's will. Ezra picked her up brought her to one of the rooms in village. He helped her to take off her armor. He stripped as well. He gasped when he saw the 6th sisters body. It was horrendously beautiful. Scars riddled her body. Her breasts grew into a dome and her ass and thighs grew.

The 6th sister knelt down on her knees and began to suck his cock and rubbed her hand on it up and down. She swirled her tongue around. She continued until his whole cock was balls deep. She began to choke and suffocate. Ezra waited till she was almost blacked out and pulled out. She gasped for air only to have it plunged down her throat yet again. Ezra cummed on her face. He had no patience for her. He didn't want to tease her or take his time. He was going to fuck her until he tore her apart and begged for mercy. He got on top of her a sucked her breasts and then began to thrust aggressively hard into her g-spot.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She cried. Her screams echoed across the barren wastes to be heard by no one.

He then flipped her over and had her raise her ass in submission and he jumped on her and plunged his entire cock and took two finger from each finger and put them on both side of his dick.

"No! Noooooo!" The 6th sister cried out. "You're tearing me apart!"

"That's the point scum!" Ezra spat. He continued to thrust until she was on the edge of blacking out. He took his cock out and plunged it all the way in her ass. The 6th sister gasped in pain and surprise as she woke up from blacking out.

"This is nothing like Darth Vader's torture!" The 6th sister whispered. "I like it. Give me more!"

"Man you are a slut." Ezra said and he upped his thrust rate to the point where he reached his climax. He pumped everything he had into her ass and when it was full he went into her pussy. When that was full he flipped her over and deep throated her. He still had more cum. So he sprayed it all over her body and rubbed it in until it covered her whole body.

"What is your name?" The 6th sister whispered.

"Ezra." Ezra answered.

"Ezra… thank you for showing me the light." The 6th sister said. "It feels so good."

Ezra walked her to a fountain of water that never seemed to run out. They bathed in there and maked out. Ezra did one last wave of cum in her pussy and fertilized her.

"What should I do now?" The 6th sister asked softly.

"Hide your Force essence." Ezra answered. "Your master probably sensed your pain. If you hide it now it will not be suspicious."

She hid it and her heart was filled with light. Her appearance changed. Her light green skin changed to a light blue.

"I will always remember you." The 6th sister whispered in his ear. "But I must bear my child on my own."

"I understand." Ezra replied and he meant it. "When all of this is over I would like to see you and our child."

"I will." The 6th sister said and she kissed him again. "Do you mind dropping me off on a peaceful planet on the outer rim?"

"It be my pleasure." Ezra answered.

He helped get regular clothes on and rubbed her tits.

"Hey!" The 6th sister laughed. She moved his hands down. "Don't touch me there!" Ezra moved his hands down to her pussy. She moaned and sighed. "I'm going to miss you." She said sadly.

"I know." Ezra responded in love.

He led her to his ship and he took off. He destroyed the fighter completely along with her armor. Ezra dropped her off like he said he would. He gave her a kyber crystal necklace and put it around her neck.

"We can always meet in our dreams when you want." Ezra told her.

"Thank you!" The 6th sister gasped. She hugged him and kissed him passionately. She wrapped her arms around him. He did the same and had his left hand rub her ass. She broke the embrace and took one last look at Ezra and turned to leave. Ezra watched her leave and knew he would see her again soon, once this was all over. He could hear a voice in his head. He knew who it was.

"I will always love you and I will count the days till we meet again. I will never forget you…"

Ezra sighed his heart heavy. He walked slowly back to his ship. He would know when his child would be born...


	5. Chapter 5 A Master Teaching Love

Chapter 5

A Master Teaching Love

Ezra was back on Lothal with the rest of Phoenix Squadron minus one member. They had just recently lost Kannan in an explosion in effort to save him. Though everyone was hit hard by his death, Hera was hit the hardest. Despite Kannan being his master he did not have that bond like Kannan and Hera. Hera had been the one to first accept Kannan. They had loved each other dearly and now Hera had lost half of herself. Everyone was there for her, but Ezra was the closest to comfort her. Everyday Ezra slept with her to comfort her. She constantly asked Ezra to take the pain away. Ezra tried, but she could never forget. She tossed and turned as the same moment played over and over in her dreams. Ezra had to use the force to calm her mind. He tried every method of pleasure on her he could think of. Eventually she cracked and she told Ezra everything. She poured out her emotions and feeling over years and years with Kannan. When she was done she was exhausted. Ezra had listened and it helped her. She began to cope with Kannan's death. Eventually she respected it and moved on. Ezra was also exhausted. He needed to get away for awhile. Hera knew this and was ok with it. Sabine was also there for her. So Ezra took his Jedi Starfighter and flew to Shili, the Togruta homeworld. Another master he knew resided there currently. One of the other Fulcrums also known as Ahsoka Tano. This was her homeworld and she was smart to hide in plain sight. Ezra used the force to find her. Her residence was near the edge of the city. Ezra wanted Ahsoka to teach him more. He also wanted other things. He was going to get both. So he rented a residence for a day and made sure it was sound proof. He did something that probably wasn't the best idea. If anything it was dangerous. He took a vial and downed it. This was his second. The research had said that one vial was safe, two was pushing it, 3 would kill you.

"ARRRRAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ezra screamed.

He had never screamed so loud. His dick grew to be over a foot long and five inches thick. His balls were enormous at 5 inches in diameter. Ezra was sweating and was on fire. He turned the heat down and took all of his clothes off. He now had a huge problem. He had never been so horny in his life. Master bating wasn't enough. He needed to fuck a female.

"Mr. Bridger do you mind if I come in." a voice said. "I'm here to clean!"

It was a Togruta female. Ezra sensed she was hot and she would be perfect to fuck.

"No you can come in." Ezra said calmly.

The female Togruta came in walking backwards with a cart. She was purple, her boobs were of decent size, and her ass was bubbly. She looked like she was only 17.

"Mr. Bridger I'm going to clean the…" she stopped as she turned around.

The young man had the largest cock she had ever seen. He was almost her age. She could not look away. She put all of her things down and slowly moved toward Ezra. The door was shut and the room soundproof was on.

"I...I…" she stuttered. She couldn't speak.

"Would you like me to fuck you?" Ezra asked the maid.

She nodded and walked slowly toward him. Ezra got up and went to the middle of the room. The maid slowly took her clothes off until she was completely naked. She waved her hips and ass as she did slowly seducing Ezra. Ezra gave her a vial and she drank it and immediately went to the floor and went to her knees to attempt to suck Ezra's cock. Her mouth could barely fit it. She cupped both of her hands back and forth on the monstrous cock. Ezra moaned with pleasure. He was using the force to build up his cum reserves. The cock was halfway down the maid's throat. She began to choke, but continued to slowly swallow it. Eventually it was all the way down her throat. Her throat bulged as the cock moved from side to side. Ezra released a wave a cum down her throat. She gurgled and began to gag. Ezra pulled out and squirted cum all over her face.

"Mmmmmmm!" the maid licked. "It tastes good!"

That was all Ezra needed. He plunged it back down and thrusted this time. The maid began to suffocate and couldn't get air. Ezra pulled out again and hoisted her up and slammed her against the wall and thrusted. Her pussy was tight, but not extremely tight. It was obvious that she master baited. She was lonely and needed some sexual confidence. She was enjoying this. Her tongue was hanging out and was drooling almost. Her eyes were rolled back. He then took her to the bed. He had her facing up while he did as well and massaged her boobs and thrusted his dick inside of her.

"Oh, it feels so good Mr. Bridger!" The maid said.

"You can call me Ezra." Ezra said smiling. "I'm glad you're enjoying this experience"

"I get really lonely sometimes." the maid said softly. "I can never seem to ask this one person out. I know I want to get to know him, but I'm afraid."

Ezra stroked her lekku and used the force to soothe her.

"You don't have to be afraid." Ezra said softly. "Just take the relationship slow ok?"

"Ok." the maid replied. "But what if…"

"Don't have sex with him immediately because that will make your relationship fragile." Ezra answered. "Take it easy. Now let's finish fucking ok."

The maid smiled mischievously. "Sounds good."

"What's your name?" Ezra asked.

"Myleva." she replied.

"Well Myleva your not bad at this." Ezra complimented.

Myleva laughed and smiled. She flipped over and positioned herself to sit her pussy right on his cock. She slowly let it go it and moaned. She then began to jump and saddle him.

"Ahhhh! Oh! Ahhhh! It feels so gooood!" she cried. Ezra entertained himself by watching he boobs jiggle his she hopped up and down on his foot long dick. She eventually stopped and then lied on his chest. She kissed him and he kissed her back passionately.

"Do you have any sweethearts back home?" Myleva asked teasingly.

"A couple." Ezra replied.

"Do they love you?" Myleva questioned.

"Yes. They do." Ezra answered.

"It must be nice." Myleva said. "Nobody loves me. Why do you think it was so easy to have you fuck me?"

"Myleva there is always someone who loves you whether you're aware of it or not." Ezra told her.

Ezra ran his hand along her ass and stroked her lekku, along with thrusting his cock in her. She was desperate for love. He wanted to show her that she could find it anywhere. He got up and had her arch her ass up so he could fuck her from behind. He slowly let it in teasing her.

"Just fuck me already!" Myleva moaned.

He did just that. He gripped her breasts and began thrusting harder and faster.

"Harder! Faster! FUCK ME!" Myleva screamed.

She reached her climax and her fluids met his barrage of cum. Ezra continued to pump more and more cum into her until she was full. After that he moved on to her ass and fucked it until it was full. After that he did what he always did. He squirted everything that he had left on her face and body and then had her deep throat his cock. He rubbed the cum all over her body. She was exhausted. Ezra took her to the shower and played with her in there as well. He helped her get dressed and gave her one last kiss.

"I need to tell you something Myleva." Ezra said quickly.

"What? You're a Jedi?" Myleva asked knowing the answer.

"How did you…" Ezra begins to ask.

"Ezra…" Myleva whispered.

She brought herself closer to him and reached down into his pants for his cock.

"I can use the force too." Myleva told him.

She used the force to cause his dick to harden even more. Ezra moaned in response.

"Please…" Ezra began.

"Shhhhhh." Myleva shushed him putting her finger to his lips. "I felt you across the galaxy as you turned someone from the Dark Side to the light.

"Oh no!" Ezra said panicking. "If you sensed it then others can!"

"Relax." Myleva told him. "You were in a dark side nexus. Others can't sense you."

"But how can you?" Ezra asked.

Myleva pulled out a lightsaber. It was old and ancient. It's metal was corroded, but inside was the most beautiful crystal Ezra had ever seen.

"The Crystal can increase my power tremendously and cause me to venture out of my body." Myleva whispered. "But I do not know any form of combat. I need you to teach me."

"I don't know what to say." Ezra said stunned. "I'd love to."

"Thank you!" Myleva exclaimed and embraced him. "Where do we start?"

"To an old friend of my master." Ezra said.


	6. Chp 6 Reacquainting with a Love Interest

Chapter 6

Reacquainting with a Love Interest

"So who are we going to meet?" Myleva asked cheerfully.

Ezra smiled. He was glad that Myleva was happy. Before she was a miserable slave to some owner. Ezra had bought her willingly and freed her, but she had decided she would become his student. Even though she knew Ezra wasn't a Jedi master, she loved him enough to follow him.

"We're seeing a friend of my master named Ahsoka Tano." Ezra answered

Myleva's eyes lit up with joy.

"I know her!" Myleva cried with excitement. "She came to our residence when she first started to settle in town. She was very kind and thoughtful. She was going to pay me out of slavery, but I refused."

Ezra looked at her puzzled.

"Why did you say no?" He asked.

"I didn't want to take little she had left." Myleva replied. "It wasn't right for her to buy me out when I really did nothing for her."

"That was really brave and selfless of you." Ezra complemented and put his arm around her waist. "But do you know why she offered?"

"I just assumed she was being kind." Myleva said.

"Ahsoka was a slave at a very very young age." Ezra told her. "The Jedi took her out because she was strong in the force. She sensed you had the Force in you."

"Oh." Myleva said solemnly.

"It's ok." Ezra reassured her. "She had her intentions and you had yours."

Ezra and Myleva walked farther out into the edge of the city where a larger residence stood. It had the style of every other home, but larger. Ezra went up to the door and knocked. Footsteps were heard and the door opened.

"Ezra!" Ahsoka said with surprise. "I thought something terrible happened to you! I'm glad your ok."

Ahsoka embraced him with a heartwarming hug.

"Um, you've met Myleva right?" Ezra asked.

Ahsoka looks up and her eyes brighten. Myleva blushes and looks down at her feet.

"I do." Ahsoka answered with a smile. "You freed her?"

"Yeah." Ezra said scratching the back of his head. "We met last night and she wanted me to teach her."

"Kannan would be very proud Ezra." Ahsoka said softly. "I certainly am. Come in!"

Ahsoka led the two inside her home.

"Sorry it's a little disorganized." Ahsoka told them. "I've been trying to organize my library a little bit."

"What's in it?" Myleva piped.

"A bit of Jedi history, holocrons, some texts, and a couple lightsaber instructor books." Ahsoka answered.

"Yeah nothing you would be interested in." Ezra said sarcastically.

"Can I go look!" Myleva asked Ezra eyes wide with joy.

"Sure!" Ezra laughed. "I was just teasing. I'll catch up with you."

Myleva was already running toward the library.

"She's very lively." Ahsoka stated.

"Ha! Yeah kind of like me I suppose." Ezra said. "It's probably why I related to her situation so much. I was alone and lost my family. I wanted her to have the something I didn't have when I was younger."

They both began to walk up the stairs to the second floor.

"Love." Ahsoka stated not asking.

"Yeah." Ezra sighed. "I still can't believe he's gone."

"I was meditating when I felt his death." Ahsoka spoke softly. "It was quick, but so painful. It was like someone stabbed a blade through me."

"Even though Hera couldn't sense the Force it impacted her the most."

"She was very close to him."

"Ahsoka I have a question though." Ezra told her.

"What is it?" Ahsoka questioned.

"You're far more experienced than I am but, is it ok to love someone?"

"Of course Ezra." Ahsoka told him softly. "Love is what gives you life."

"It's just that I feel like I've been guided to love others more."

"How so?"

They both walked into Ahsoka's meditating room and they sat down.

"Well it started when me and Sabine went on a mission." Ezra started. "I've always been attracted to her and she knew, but didn't know how to handle it. We found these vials that were supposed to be ability enhancers. We both took the vial in the Phantom and… we changed. Our emotions opened up to each other."

"Keep going." Ahsoka urged.

"You want every detail?" Ezra asked uncertainly.

"It's fine Ezra. There's nothing to worry about. It's just you and me."

"Well we fucked." Ezra continued. "Both of our feeling were so clear towards each other. I haven't ever experienced it before. It felt great. I didn't know if it was wrong though."

"Ezra." Ahsoka said taking his hand. "There are different forms of love. It's not wrong if you both accept it willingly and lovingly, then it's ok."

"Ok." Ezra said softly. "When we came back we gave one to Hera and we both fucked."

In her eyes Ahsoka was surprised, but continued to listen.

"Hera wanted me to prepare her for the night with Kannan. So I did. She loved it and she learned and that night I heard Hera fucking with Kannan. The final pieces of their relationship came together only to be shattered soon after."

"She wanted you to comfort her and take the pain away?"

"Yes." Ezra answered. "And believe me I tried. She soon realized that she had to accept his death and move on. Then our relationship grew."

"And Myleva?" Ahsoka asked.

"I met her on accident when I was actually going to meet you." Ezra added.

"Oh?"

"I rented a place and went into my room. I felt an urge unlike any other. I wanted to drink another vial so I did."

Ezra stops. Ahsoka gestures him to keep talking.

"Are you sure Ahsoka? Because it gets really sexual from here." Ezra warned her.

"If it makes you feel better go ahead. It's why I'm here."

"So I took the vial. The first vial I took made my dick around 7 inches long and 3 and a half inches thick. The second made it a foot long."

At this point Ahsoka was only partially listening. She was going through his memories and reliving them. She replaced Myleva with herself and felt the pleasure. Her pussy was beginning to get wet and eventually wet her clothes.

"I fucked Myleva because I wanted her to feel love. Eventually she began to love me and I began to love her. She told me she knew I was a Jedi and wanted me to teach her so I said yes."

Ezra finished and Ahsoka was listening at this point her breathing deep,

"Ahsoka are you ok?" He asked.

"Ezra I need you to give me that same experience!" Ahsoka said horny.

"What!?"

"Ezra fuck me like you did everyone else!"

"Ok." Ezra said without hesitation. Ahsoka began to strip along with Ezra. They locked the door and sound proofed the room. Ahsoka took her panties and bra off and revealed her domed breasts, thick thighs, and bubbly ass.

"Ezra." Ahsoka said seductively. "Give me one of the vials."

Ezra tossed her a vial and she drank it. Like the other she fell to the floor with her boobs growing in size along with her thighs, her lekku, and her ass. Her boobs were much larger than Hera's or Sabine's. They were around 10 inches long and 5 inches wide, her lekku grew wider, her thighs were thicker, and her ass got bigger. She saw Ezra's dick and pushed him slowly up against the wall. She knelt and took both of her hand and began to suck it. She used all the Force power she had. Ezra felt a sudden shock.

"Ahsoka what are you doing!?" He asked with shock.

"Your dick will be the largest in the Galaxy!" Ahsoka said eyes gleaming.

Ezra's dick grew another 4 and a half inches. It was 4 and a half inches thick and 16 and half long.

"Oh Ahsoka!" Ezra moaned loudly.

"I to am a master of sex Ezra you just didn't know it." Ahsoka taunted.

Ahsoka deepthroated all 16 and a half inches. Ezra began to lean back causing his cock to smash against the walls of her throat. He began to thrust and cummed. Ahsoka gurgles and choked. Ezra pulled out and hoisted her up on his hips and thrusted hard. Ahsoka gasped she couldn't find words. His cock was too large for her pussy and was overwhelming her senses. She continued to use the force to make his dick bulge and thrust. Ezra's cum reserves continues to grow. His balls were the size of tennis balls. Ezra slammed her to the floor and fucked her on top first. The they swapped spots and Ahsoka rode him. The slap of her boobs and thighs was too much for Ezra. Ahsoka's moans of pleasure only increased. She was near her climax. Ezra licked her tits and sucked her boobs. Ahsoka got on her knees and raised her ass for the final phase of force fucking. Ezra slammed his dick in to Ahsoka without mercy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ahsoka screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her screams echoed. Ahsoka released a massive orgasm along with Ezra who released an enormous wave of cum. He couldn't stop. Her pussy flooded with cum. He moved on to her ass until that was full. Ahsoka was losing consciousness. Ezra deepthroated her again and released the last of his half gallon supply of cum over re body. He rubbed it in and fucked her more.

"Ezra." Ahsoka moaned. "Take me with you. I want to be with you!"

"You can be with the other and me Ahsoka." Ezra said softly. He picked her up and washed her off. They maked out some more and settled their horniness down and came back down to Myleva at the library.

"Master Ezra can we stay her longer?" Myleva whined.

"Don't worry Ahsoka is coming with us back to Lothal." Ezra said.

"Yay!" Myleva cheered and skipped up to Ahsoka.

"I can help you pack!"

"That be great." Ahsoka laughed.

Myleva skips off to the library to begin loading the stuff on Ahsoka's freighter.

"Your going to have your hands full Ezra." Ahsoka teased.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked

"She is the most energetic person I've ever seen. I must have exhausted you fuck her."

"I know." Ezra said smiling. "Let's help her out so we can be on our way back to base."


	7. Chapter 7 A Welcumming Return

Chapter 7

A Welcumming Return

Ezra, Ahsoka, and Myleva approached Lothal in Ahsoka's freighter. Myleva was awestruck by the beauty. Since she had never been outside her homeworld Lothal was beautiful.

"It's so beautiful seeing it out here!" Myleva said. "It's like a whole new perspective!"

"I'm glad you think it's beautiful." Ezra said. "It's not the beautiful planet in the galaxy."

"It's still beautiful all the same."

The freighter flew into orbit and then into the cloudy atmosphere of Lothal. Ahsoka had made contact with the base previously in advance to prevent panic. The freighter landed and the three were met with warm hugs from the crew.

"It's good to have you back Ezra." Hera said warmly with a smile. "You too Ahsoka."

"Oh this is my student in training." Ezra said putting his arm on her shoulder. "She's full of energy."

"That's good to know. We could always use another force user around base."

"Do you by chance know where Zeb is?" Ezra asked Hera.

"I believe he went just outside the base to work on the sensors for those spider looking things." Sabine answered.

"Oh thanks! I'll be right back."

Ezra turned and ran to find Zeb. Sabine turned back to Myleva.

"So Myleva how did Ezra find you?" Sabine asked

Myleva blushes making her face an even darker purple.

"I met him when he was staying at the residence I worked at. I was a slave." Myleva responded.

"Well it seems Ezra made a good choice bringing you her." Hera said.

"Yeah. He was so kind, but we kind of met on really sexual circumstances."

"How so?" Hera asked curiously.

Myleva blushed to a even darker color.

"I assume you all took the vials right?" Myleva asked softly with embarrassment.

"Oh yeah! We took them!" Sabine said with enthusiasm.

"Well it seemed like he took another one."

Hera and Sabine glance at each other with their eyes wide. The were both thinking quickly and planning.

"How big was it?" Sabine asked barely keeping control of her pussy.

"It was a foot long and he gave me a vial as well." Myleva added.

"At the end of our intercourse I revealed to him I could use the force. He was going to tell me he was a Jedi, but I already knew. He paid for my freedom, but I stayed with him wanting to be his student."

"And lover?" Hera asked with mischief.

"Yeah" Myleva whispered.

"He also laid with me." Ahsoka interrupted in the conversation.

Sabine and Hera look at her with surprise.

"I know that Jedi aren't supposed to have relationships, but I saw that Ezra had a future worth being in so I let him fuck me." Ahsoka said. "He gave me a vial and in return I used the force to enhance is dick and sexual abilities."

"What do you mean?" Hera asked seriously.

"I made his dick 4 inches longer and his balls enormous when he got hard enough." Ahsoka replied. "His cum reserves literally hold a half gallon."

"Well we all need to pay Ezra a visit at some point." Sabine thought. "We can fuck singularly, but eventually we can be on him as a group if you want."

"That sound good!" Hera agreed. "Sabine you can get first dibs and I'll go second."

"You guys go ahead." Myleva told them. "Ezra literally drained Ahsoka and I of our energy when he fucked us. We'll do it another time."

"Suit yourself." Sabine said.

Sabine and Hera left to get sexually prepared. Sabine and Hera went to their quarters and put on their most sex appealing outfits. Hera had time to warm her pussy and boobs up for Ezra. Sabine was actually less stressed. She loved Ezra deeply and wanted to catch up on everything that had happened while her was gone. He was going to bang at her quarters since she had a hot tub and a shower. This experience was going to be more soothing and relaxing. Sabine slipped on her thong and her string bra. She got the hot tub warmed up and waited for Ezra's arrival. He arrived 5 minutes later with his dick bulging at its max size of 16 inches.

"Hey Master Jedi!" Sabine said cheekily. Ezra took off his clothes and stripped. Sabine wrapped her arms around him with her warm breasts up against his chest.

"I've missed you." She said softly.

"I've missed you too Sabine." Ezra replied softly. "What did you want to do?"

"I thought we could take it slow tonight." Sabine told him.

She led him into the bathroom where Ezra undid her slutty attire.

"I got the hot tub warmed up for you."

Sabine led him in along with her and Ezra sighed and moaned. Sabine had added a solution of harmless bacteria that kept the individuals horny and at their peak. Ezra's cock rose out of the water. Sabine laughed and moved herself on top of him. She felt his enormous balls and moved her hands around them. They were heavy, full of cum. Ezra's ability to create more cum was unbelievable. He just fucked Ahsoka not even a day ago with a half gallon released and here he was fully replenished. Sabine motion Ezra to bring his cock all the way out of the water. He complied and Sabine began to suck and deep throat it. She gagged and choked many times, but she continued until his balls tightened. She kissed Ezra passionately and he returned the favor.

"Sabine." Ezra moaned. "I wanted you to know that none of them can replace you."

"I know." Sabine said to him softly. "I'm glad you love them. They are all wonderful people to be with and I can't wait to begin our family."

"I know I can see it."

"I can too. Hera would have never have recovered from her pain if you never have helped her. Myleva would still be in slavery and Ahsoka would have been alone."

"I thought you would be mad at me and leave." Ezra said softly.

"Oh Ezra." Sabine said. "I would never leave you. You're too important to me to give up."

Ezra began to kiss her whole body. He stayed at the breasts for a bit and made his way down to her pussy. The tub had drained and Ezra ate her out. Sabine moaned with pleasure. He picked her up and went into the shower. He turned on the hot water and hoisted her up on his hips.

"Ohhhhhh!" Sabine cried. She was met with surprise as Ezra's 16 inch cock immediately went all the way in and hit her g-spot. He continued to thrust and bobble her up and down. He slammed her against the wall and thrusted faster.

"Ahhhhh!" Sabine cried. Ezra began to cum inside her slowly. His balls were tightening to the point where her would release his barrage. They went to the floor of the shower and Ezra fucked Sabine as hard as her could. Sabine had no words. She began to drool and her eyes were rolling back into her head. Both of them released their fluids and the fluids met each other with force. Ezra pulled out and cummed the rest of a quarter gallon on her face and had her deepthroat and swallow the rest. Sabine was satisfied. Ezra picked her up and dried her off and pushed on her boobs.

"Ezra stop!" Sabine moaned.

She didn't want him to stop. Ezra knew it. They went to the bed and he fucked her until she went into deep unconsciousness. Ezra used the force to replenish his cum reserves. He pulled the sheets over her to keep her warm and Hera walked in. She was barely wearing anything. He body shined as the light reflected off it. She had a horny face on and approached Ezra and began to suck his cock. Ezra realized that Hera was the slut of the group, Sabine was the lover, Ahsoka was the teacher and satisfier, Myleva was the beauty of the group. Hera was a lot more intense when revealing her sexual desires. Sabine was a lot more slow. Ahsoka brought him deep into her mind. Myleva gave him happiness and hope of a better future. After he was finished fucking Hera he went in the bed with Sabine and Hera followed. Hera slept with her mouth sucking Ezra's cock and balls and Sabine slept with her boobs between his neck. Ezra knew the war was almost over. He could tell. All of his lovers were going to be pregnant soon. He hoped the war would be over by then...


	8. (Epilogue) Family

Chapter 8

Family

The war was far from over, but the Empire had been pushed back. Peace had come over Lothal and parts of the Galaxy. Ezra got what he had always wanted. A family most of all, but a farm like his parents. Sabine, Ahsoka, Myleva, and Hera helped Ezra finish the home and moved in. Zeb had gone home with Chopper. They had bade their farewells and promised to return soon to visit. Hera had two children both of them twins, however it bore a scare on her. One of the twins was Kannan's named Jacen and the daughter Ezra's. She loved both of them and was glad Kannan remained apart of her through her son. Ahsoka bore 3 children. Two sons and a daughter. Sabine had bore two sons, and Myleva a daughter a son. Ezra's heart was still missing a piece. His lover the 6th sister had not returned. Everyday he looked out to the plains of Lothal every sunrise and sunset for her. All of them knew, but only Myleva and Ahsoka understood. Ahsoka the most. She was happy that he turned her from the darkside to the light. She sensed she would come tonight. Ahsoka went out with Ezra her arm around his waist.

"You've been so patient and waited for so long." Ahsoka said softly. "Do you know she will come back?"

"Yes" Ezra replied back. "I know she would not break her promise. Not after she turned. She was to have a child."

"You've never seen it?" Ahsoka said sadly.

"No." Ezra sighed. "That is what hurts me the most. I don't know if will love me as a father."

"You're a great father Ezra." Ahsoka whispered leaning her head against his own.

"Come on." Ezra said. "Let's get inside the kids need to get to bed."

Ezra turned to walk inside the house.

"Ezra." Ahsoka said stopping him.

Ezra turns around and sees two figures. One lithe and skinny. The other a child being held by the hand. A tear came to Ezra's eye. He was afraid.

"Go." Ahsoka urged. "I'll help put the kids to bed with the others."

Ezra walked off the deck and walked slowly to meet his lover in the middle. Her blue skin reflected in the light. He sensed happiness but not just from her. She let the child's hand go and the child walked awkwardly and slowly toward him. The child came up and hugged his leg.

"Daddy!" The child cheered.

Ezra breaks down to tears and kneels down and embraces the child and lifts him up and spins him around. The child was a boy and had the blue skin tone of his mother.

"I've missed you." Ezra said softly to it.

The child fell asleep in his arms. He approached the Sixth Sister and kissed her softly.

"We can make up at a later time." She said. "You have a herd to put to bed."

Ezra smiled and took her hand and walked to the farm. They enters through the door and everyone stops, then they all embrace her with happiness. The Sixth Sister is caught by surprise.

"Welcome home." Hera says.

Tears come to the Sixth Sisters eyes and laughs and they all embrace her. Ezra puts her son to bed and leads her into the bedroom. Hera and the others begin to follow, but Ahsoka stops them.

"Let them be." She told them. "She deserves this."

All throughout the night the Sixth Sister and Ezra tangled their bodies together and told each other what had happens since they last met. The Sixth Sister felt she was finally home.

It was late morning and Ezra gets up and the Sixth Sister groans.

"Ezra!" She moaned quietly. "It's only early morning! Why do you have to get up now!"

"If you haven't noticed." Ezra said. "It's late."

"No it isn't!" She whined.

Ezra laughs. "Either you're to lazy or your force abilities are out of shape."

"Fine." The Sixth Sister moaned.

Ezra helped her get dressed and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you." Ezra said softly.

"I know." She replied.

They both walk out of the room. All the kids are outside with Myleva and Sabine. Hera was cooking breakfast and Ahsoka was playing with the Sixth Sisters son.

"Morning Ezra!" Hera said cheerfully. "Did you two tangle well?"

The Sixth Sister immediately blushes and Ezra laughs.

"Yeah we did." He answered. He both gave Hera and Ahsoka a kiss on the forehead.

"Daddy!" His son cried and he waddled over to him. Ahsoka smiled.

"You never told me his name." Ezra told the Sixth Sister.

"Oh!" She said. "I'm so sorry! His name is Haden."

"That's my name!" Haden cheered with joy.

"It's sure is." Ezra said rubbing Haden's hair playfully. "Are you going to go outside?"

"Maybe." Hayden said. "If Ahsoka takes me."

"Of course I will!" Ahsoka said kindly.

Ahsoka takes his hand and goes outside on the deck.

"He treats her like a second mother." The Sixth Sister said. "He sense she is strong in the force like me."

"That's promising." Ezra said.

"It is." She said. "And I'm glad. I enjoyed last night."

"Oh." Ezra said.

"All of the women must make you exhausted." The Sixth Sister teased.

"Maybe." Ezra said. "We usually play a game in the master bedroom with each other."

"Sounds intriguing." The Sixth Sister said. "How does it go?"

"Each one of you has to last the longest against me fucking you." Ezra answered.

They both go outside and sit down.

"I use the force to keep my dick hard and long at 16 inches and I replenish my cum reserves."

"Who lasts the longest?"

"Ahsoka can last the longest followed by Myleva because they can use the force, but that's against the rules. Hera's the biggest slut I've ever seen and know and she's aggressive."

"She's on top?"

"No Sabine is. Since she is the youngest. Then it's, Myleva, Hera, Ahsoka, and I don't know where you stand."

"I'll probably be last." The Sixth Sister said. "But you do know how to fuck! You should be a Jedi Master at fucking."

"No. I'm good with taking care of the kids and loving you guys." Ezra said smiling.

The day passed and the urge had grown in all the females. That was all they could think of. Hera had been caught by her son master bating. She had gotten away with it and played her cards right. Jacen had not suspected a thing. Hera brought this up to Ezra.

"Ezra." Hera said softly. "You know I'm the biggest slut in the Galaxy, but I don't know how we're going to enjoy ourselves without our children knowing."

"I know Hera." Ezra said comforting her. "I've thought it too. We'll have to tell them eventually, but we have the room sound proofed for now and we have told them not to come in. It's the best we can do."

Hera smiled lightly. "Are we still doing it?" Hera asked mischievously.

"Yes we are love." Ezra replied. "Right after dinner."

"I'll get dinner ready then!" Hera said brightly.

Hera was almost like a teenager when it came to sex. The leadership and seriousness fell from her mind. Just as the Jedi code had fell from Ahsoka and him. The children were fed and were put to bed. Ezra and the other went to the large master bedroom. The bed was able to fit all of them. All of them stripped seductively. Ezra's dick grew to its max size and thickness.

"So who's going first?" Ezra asked on the bed.

All of them were rubbing their pussies horny. Myleva stepped forward and climbed on the bed and was yanked forward by Ezra. He held his balls and cock on her face and suffocated her until his hormones released by his dick entered her lungs. Then Ezra plunged his entire cock down her throat. Myleva let out a huge gag and choked on the cum he pumped down her throat. The others had begun to play with each other. Sabine and Hera smashed their boobs together moaning loudly. The Sixth Sister ate Ahsoka out and she screamed with pleasure. She stroked her lekku and Sabine did the same to Hera. Myleva was almost out of energy. She was fighting a losing battle. Ezra woke her up by doing a final plunge down her ass hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Myleva screamed.

Everyone stopped for a second to see if the children heard. Nothing happened and then they continued. Myleva moaned and was trying to crawl away from Ezra. Ezra grabbed her legs and thrusted with all he had and pumped the other half of his cum reserves in her pussy. It overflowed and he sprayed the rest all over her. He put her off to the side with Ahsoka and Sabine approached Ezra. The Sixth Sister began to stimulate Hera pressing hard on her boobs. Ezra began to use the force to replenish his cum reserves and hardness of his cock.

"Ezra give what you didn't when we first fucked." Sabine cried.

Ezra compiled and used the force to satisfy her.

"Oh Ezra!" Sabine moaned.

Ezra decided to play tricks on her. Since Sabine lasted the longest lasting in sex he gave her extra Force energy. Her fluids mixed with cum. Ezra ate her out and she moaned. He pressed hard down on her boobs. Her boobs were full and Ezra sucked on her tits. He finished her off by deep throating her. Cum was all over her. Sabine crawled over Myleva and they began to lick the cum off each other. They both moaned and groaned with joy. Ahsoka layed on top of Ezra and rode his cock. Her long boobs slapped on her chest. Ezra couldn't bear the urge. He yanked her down and flipped over. He was now on top. They began to kiss passionately and he thrust softly.

"Ezra! Stop teasing me!" Ahsoka moaned. His small thrusts had overwhelmed her sensed with lust. She wanted more. He pressed down on her boobs. They were also full. He sucked on them until they were empty. Ahsoka was lasting much longer than he expected. He made her raise her ass and he went on top of her. She knew what was coming. She closes her eyes and waited for the thrust. But he didn't thrust. He slammed down on her pussy hard.

"OOOOHHHHHH MY GOD!" Ahsoka screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone else saw what happened. Ahsoka collapsed on the bed, but Ezra wasn't finished. He deep throated her as she kneeled up. Her head was tilted up and Ezra had her swallow the whole thing. She began to choke and gag. She couldn't breath. She began to turn red as Ezra continued to to thrust and force her to swallow his cum. He pulled up. Ezra fell on the mattress, energy entirely drained. He fucked her in the ass, but she did not resist.

"Too much cum." Ahsoka moaned softly.

Ezra put her off to the side with Sabine and Myleva and Hera. The Sixth Sister went next and didn't last long. She was weak from Ahsoka's sexual prodding. Ezra was done with her. He motioned for Hera to come up to him. All the others were falling asleep on each other's boobs and pussies. Hera was too horny to talk. Her pussy was leaking rapidly. Ezra made sure she would last for hours. He stimulated her boobs by rubbing her boobs and stroking her lekku. He made her swallow his dick, balls and all. Ezra released his cum and pulled out and sprayed everywhere. Hera wanted him. She gave her body to him. She let him fuck her till midnight.

"Hey Hera." Ezra said softly rubbing her boobs.

"What?" Hera moaned loudly. Her pussy was full as well as her ass.

"You're now the longest lasting against me."

"Really?" Hera said softly.

"Yeah love." Ezra said.

"Oh what is wrong with me?" Hera said sadly.

"What's wrong sweetheart." Ezra asked her.

"I feel like I'm betraying him."

"Oh Hera." Ezra said softly. "You're not. You just moved on."

"I'm a slut!" Hera shouted. "I'm having sex left and right with his padawan!"

"But do you like it." Ezra questioned.

"Hell yes!" Hera said hornily.

"Then it's ok."

"Ok. Can you fuck me more?"

"Of course."

Ezra took her to the shower and rubbed the cum all over her body till her skin was shining. Ezra used the force to make the cum seep in her skin.

"Ahhh!" Hera cried.

The cum made her even more horny. Her skin permanently became shiny. Ezra fucked her more until she was back in bed. Deep down inside Ezra loved all of his lovers. He loved Ahsoka, Myleva, and the Sixth Sister. He loved Sabine especially. She was his first love, but he enjoyed Hera the most because she was like a mother to him and also enjoyable in the bed. He always satisfied him. She slept on top of him with his cock inside of her pussy. The others slept around him. They were all happy as a family. Teaching their children would be another whole experience...


	9. Authors Notes

Hey guys! its Exiled02 and I want to let you know I am open to suggestions on Star Wars stories. I will be making more in the future of different types so stay tuned! please drop a review when ever you can on my chapter or drop a story review here with your overall opinion. I want all of my stories to please all of you in different ways. i will take any suggestions ans I will make them happen! i want these stories to revolve around the fanbase. Until next time!

-Exiled02


	10. Special Edition 1 A Strip Mission

Special Editon 1

A Strip Mission

Hera and Sabine were on a special mission to infiltrate a pirate base. They were suppose to get some information on where imperial movements were at. They didn't take the Phantom due to it being recognized. So they took a regular freighter and made their way to the base on the outer rim. However they had no idea how wrong this mission would go. They came out of hyperspace.

"No problems so far." Sabine said.

"That's how it usually goes Sabine" Hera replied. "Then it all goes south."

This mission was top secret. Nobody knew about, but them. If they got pinned in they would be helpless.

They approached the planet and were met by a pirate frigate.

"Corelian freighter you are in dangerous territory." A voice said over the comms. "You better give a good reason not to kill you quick or you're dead."

"This is Hera captain of the Star Heart her to meet up with the rest of the group," Hera said.

They were using their real names to avoid messing up if they called each other the wrong name by accident screwing up the whole mission.

"Star Heart you are clear." The voice said. "Fly down to bay 7"

The comms went silent and Hera piloted the Star Heart down to the surface. This planet was a desert planet like a lot of them out in the outer rim. Crawling with pirate base, but as they approached the base it looked more like a resort than some run down base. The Star Heart landed and was met by 3 other pirates. The ramp lowered and Hera and Sabine walked out. Sabine was wearing a different set of Mandalorian armor and Hera wore a more assasin like pilot suit. The man in the middle went up and greeted them. He was a man with a average height and build and had a scar over his eye. He had weapons of all kinds across his armor.

"You must be the new comers." He said. "I'm Corlev one of the main guys who runs the joint. Glad you could join."

He gave them a slight smile.

"Follow me after you get your stuff all rounded up." He said. "We'll drop it off at your rooms. Then we'll give you a look round the place."

"He's not a typical pirate." Sabine whispered to Hera. "He looks more like a gentleman and a strategist to me."

"That make him more dangerous." Hera warned her quietly. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not Ezra or Zeb! Relax!"

"This is your guy's room. Drop your stuff off and let's go."

Corlev led them through the operations part of the base. This was a operation the Rebellion could not ignore and neither the Empire. These pirates were well organized. After Corlev gave them a tour he led them to a bar.

"This is The Joint." Corlev told them. "This is where you all swap stories, have a drink, maybe find a lover. If you want some advice on a certain run this is the place to do. I got to get going. More people coming in, but I'll see you ladies around."

Corlev gave them a small smile and walked off.

"Well you want a drink?" Sabine asked.

"Sabine we can't do that we'll…" Hera said but was cut off.

"Hera everyone here is having one." Sabine pointed out. "If we don't get one we're going to be the odd ones out!"

"Fine." Hera sighed.

Both went up to the counter where a Ithorian bartender was at. He turned to them.

"What can I get you for you fine ladies?" The Ithorian asked nicely.

Hera blushed a bit. She knew he was just being kind.

"What's the rare stuff you got?" Sabine asked.

"Does Rancor piss count?" The Ithorian asked.

Sabine cringed in disgust.

"I'm just fooling around." The Ithorian said. "It what I do to all the new comers. Always try to get their money's worth out of this base. Don't blame you though. The rarest stuff we have is only for the bosses."

"What would that be?" Hera asked half intrigued.

"Alderaannian wine." The Ithorian said gravely.

Hera and Sabine gasped. Everyone knew what happened to Alderaan. Everything that came from there immediately became a luxury item whatever it was.

"I'll tell you this though." The Ithorian said leaning forward so only they could hear. "There is said to have been a satellite orbiting Alderaan that belonged to a fanatic. Always prepared for the worse. Well he put everything he could in that satellite. When the Death Star came through it was on the far side. When the Fanatic got hint of rumors he ran. When he came back his satellite was still intact. He brought all of it here and sold it for a one of kind ship. That stash he brought us has lasted for awhile and we're not even through a small bit of it."

"Well have what ever your favorite is." Sabine said.

"Hmm mystery huh? Well there you go."

"Hammer what do you got?" A pirate said.

This one was a Twilek. Red in color and had a few scars of his own. It seemed like all of them did. His was on his lekku and across his chest. Hera was instantly captivated by him. He was very attractive.

"Rylat." The Ithorian said. "Your usual boss?"

"Sure thing." Rylat said casually.

His eyes fell upon Hera. Hera immediately blushed and looked down back at her drink.

"I haven't seen you two around here." Rylat said to them. "You just get here?"

Hera tried to speak, but only blushed into a deeper green color and excused herself and left with her arms in front holding them.

"We were just showed around the place by Corlev." Sabine answered.

"Ah got you." Rylat replied. "Your friend a shy one?"

"No." Sabine answered. "She's a great pilot and does so sick moves when flying. She takes charge well. It's just she's not used to seeing pirates as gentlemen."

Rylat laughed.

"Don't blame her the first pirates I met took me out of slavery and made me one of their crew. They were a mess thought. That's why I left."

"Pirates sold her to a master who didn't treat her well so she tries to keep clear of the dirty ones." Sabine informed knowing Hera now had a crush.

"Me a dirty one?" Rylat said jokingly "I don't know if I'll take that as an insult or compliment."

"Your drink boss." Hammer said sliding it to him.

The drink was white in color. Very abnormal to Sabine.

"Hammer get two for the ladies here." Rylat asked. "Just this once. Have to be kind at some point."

Hammer thought for a second then went to make the two drinks. He knew they were going to be shocked when they tried it.

Hera came back, but sat on the other side of Sabine.

"Hera!" Sabine whispered harshly. "You're being rude to him! He's trying to be nice to you. You deserve a partner."

"I have other things in my life I have to take care of." Hera answered.

"Hera you've taken us under your wing for a long while now." Sabine whispered to her. "You should learn to have fun every once and awhile."

"Your drinks ladies."

Hera blinked in surprise.

"Did you order this?" Hera asked her.

"No Rylat did!" Sabine said trying the drink.

Sabine's eyes sparkles with delight as she tasted the drink. Hera tried it too and had the same reaction.

"What is this?" Sabine asked with wonder.

"Alderaanian wine." Rylat answered.

"You shouldn't have gotten us this." Hera said softly.

"Well of course." Rylat said quietly. "I admire rebels that fight the Empire."

Sabine choked on her drink and Hera stopped before she drank.

"What so you mean?" Sabine asked trying to sound confused.

"It's easy for me to find them because I was with the Rebels at some point." Rylat told them. "Good group of people. I don't hate them. That's why I let them in here to snope around."

"If we offended you in any way." Sabine said cautiously.

"Ha ha! Hell no!" Rylat laughed. "We often get information on Imperial movements. Rebels take it we don't care. As long as they don't give us away. I'll see you ladies around."

Rylat got up and walked away to talk to another group.

Hera and Sabine finished their drinks and walked back to their room.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Sabine asked Hera.

Hera brushed her arm in awkwardness.

"You want to don't you?" Sabine asked with a smile. "You like him!"

"Shut up Sabine!" Hera snapped. "Am I not allowed to want someone?"

Sabine giggled. She has never seen Hera so flustered by a single person.

"I didn't know you were into fly boys." Sabine teased.

Hera sighed. "I'm tired ok."

"Ok." Sabine said mischievously. "Whatever you say."

Both of them locked the door and fell asleep on their beds. Around midnight, a gas seeped in through the vents of the rooms. Both of them breathed it in unaware of it. It was harmless, but had different intentions. Their bodies began to change sexually. Their boobs grew larger along with their ass and thighs. Their minds were changed. They became horny. Both moaned in the night and stripped. They rubbed their pussies and laid with each other and satisfied each other. They fell asleep in each other's arms. They woke up surprised to see that they were both naked and sleeping with each other. They felt no shame though. They got dressed and went out the door. They were met by Corlev.

"Good morning ladies." He said smiling. "Hope you slept well."

"We did." Sabine replied.

"Good follow me."

Both of them followed Corlev unaware of the danger that was about to occur. Both had collars put on their necks. They cried in surprise and fell to the floor unconscious. Corlev dragged them to one of the lower levels. Any of the females that came in that were very attractive they were brought down to the strip levels which were at the bottom levels of the base. He brought both of them to a room and put all of their stuff there. He took all if their clothes and left them only slut outfits. Hera and Sabine woke up groggy and gathered their surroundings. They were on the lower levels and both of them were nearly naked, both of them were wearing straps. Then they both realized it was a strip club.

"Hera what are we going to do?" Sabine panicked.

"I don't know." Hera moaned.

Sabine watched in horror as Hera fingered her pussy. She crawled up to Sabine and kissed her passionately.

"Hera what the fuck!" Sabine cries.

Hera pinches her tits making Sabine moan. Their tongues met and Hera pushed hard down on Sabine's boobs. Sabine moaned even louder as she backmw hornier. She soon fell under the same spell as Hera. Soon two pirates walked in the room and yanked them both into a main room. There were several other naked females being fucked openly, dancing, and moaning with each other. The other pirates looked at the two new ones. They were by far the best ones they've gotten so far. And large human male pushed Hera to the floor and slammed his massive 9 inch cock down her throat. Hera gagged and choked as is went down farther and farther down. Two other pirates fucked her from behind in her ass and pussy. Hera moaned with pleasure as they thrusted faster and faster. Sabine was taken my a Gamorian and slammed on the floor. The Gamorian stripped revealing a massive foot long cock. The Gamorian went straight for her pussy and fucked her hard.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sabine cried.

She felt the cock inside of her expand to 3 inches thick stretching her pussy out further. Sabine got on all fours. Another Gamorian came up and slammed its cock down her throat. Sabine consumed its cum and it poured into her by the gallons. More and more Gamorian showed up and swapped places fucking Sabine. Sabine was then filled entirely with black cum. They rubbed it in her skin and poured all they had left on her body. Hera was fucked by three humans who slapped her ass and pulled on her lekku. The same thing went through both of their minds

Forget about the mission! I want more!

Sabine crawled over to Hera. She pleasured her. The other pirates watches entertained by the two females engaging in sex. Both of their pussies were wide enough for someone to fist them. So that's what Sabine did. Hera screamed in pain as Sabines whole fist when up her. They were then forced on stage to pole dance. Once when they were done they collapsed and were fucked yet again but put in a cage. A wampa was there. It was genetically modified to want nothing but sex from anyone. The wampa launches forward and grabbed Hera with both arms and planted her hard on its two foot long dick. Hera gave a quick short scream and gave a long quiet moan. She felt the Wampa's dick pulse inside of her. She felt the cum filling her body. The Wampa then pulled her out and slammed her back down on his dick several times. Hera lost consciousness. The Wampa then poured the rest of his cum on top of Hera. It poured gallons on top of her. Hera was slowly drowning in cum. Sabine pulled her out. The Wampa fell asleep from exhaustion. A nexu came out next and its dick was the same size as its body. It crawled slowly toward Sabine. Sabine could do nothing. Her body was too tire. The nexu came on tops of her and plunged it cock in her mouth. Sabine gurgled and gagged. The nexu than fuckes her in the ass.

"OH FUCK!" Sabine cried in pain.

Her ass hole stretched as the Nexu pierced through her and tears came down her face. The Nexu the. Fucked her for real and left Sabine and Hera lying there. They were then picked up and then put in their room for recovery. They woke up hours later.

"My ass!" Sabine cried in pain.

"Fuck you Sabine!" Hera shouted at her. "I had a 2 foot cock that was 5 inches wide go inside of my pussy at 50 miles an hour! Don't you complain about your stupid ass being fucked by a fuckin nexu!"

A clank was heard in their room. They looked up and saw two massive droids. They both had cocks.

"Setting horny at the maximum thrust rate for maximum pleasure." The Droid said.

"Oh shit." Sabine moaned. "Here we go again." The droids hoisted both of them on their foot long cocks and thrusted at 75 miles an hour.

"OH SHIT!" Hera yelled. "Harder!"

The droids drilled harder and harder into their pussies until they buzzed with too much pleasure that it overwhelmed their sensors. They shut down and put both of them on the ground. Two more days passed and they were brought back out. Both of them were on their knees beside each other. It was a race. Who ever could suck and make the most people cum wins. So they began. Cock after cock entered down their throats. Sabine eventually went through all of hers. She won and handed over to 3 Wookiee. Each of them has a cock that was over a foot long. Hera was put with the Wampa again. Her pussy was torn apart. Then the nexu fucked her. Sabine had a more pleasurable sex. The Wookiee went easy on her at first but then picked up the pace until they couldn't cum any more. Day after day Sabine and Hera were fucked by different animals and alien species. Eventually both of their boobs were a foot long and 3 inches wide. Their thighs were very thick and their ass was very bubbly. Hera and Sabine were full on sluts. They had a tattoo put above their pussy that said slut. It was a normal day until Rylat came down. He was shocked to see Hera being slammed on the Wampas dick and Sabine being fucked by Gamorians. He found Corlev.

"What the hell is this place?!" Rylat asked infuriated. "Is this where some of my people are going! No wonder we don't have enough crew they're all fucking females like a bunch of slaves! I'm done with you."

Rylat pulled out his blaster so fast Corlev didn't even see it and fired until his pack was empty.

"Everyone get back up to your regular rooms now!" Rylat ordered menacingly.

Everyone knew he wasn't joking around. So they packed up and went back up or left. The animals were killed. It was a mercy for them.

Rylat found Sabine and Hera licking all the cum off the floor.

"What have they done to you?" Rylat asked horrified.

Rylat then shoved a pill down both of their throats. It changed their brain chemistry back to normal.

"I'm so sorry!" Hera sobbed. "I couldn't help it! He just took us and it felt so good!"

"It's ok." Rylat said calmly. "Let's get you both dressed."

He dressed both of them in normal clothes and brought them back up. Sabine found a man who was a Mandalorian. She immediately fell in love. Hera looked down in shame as she walked with Rylat.

"There's no need to be ashamed Hera." Rylat told her.

"But you can't forget what you saw." Hera said quietly. "I'm a slut. I always will be."

"Nonsense Hera." Rylat said. "You could join my crew. Get to know each other better."

"I'd like that." Hera said quietly.

She looked up at him in the eyes. She took his hand.

"To be honest the first time I saw you I fell in love. I was just afraid."

"You don't have to be afraid." Rylat said softly. "You want to go out for quick flight."

"Sure."

Rylat took her out and flew with her. Hera had found the love of her life. Sabine however took on the roll as the slut of the crew. She found the love of her life to and both became pirates with them…

This is also a quick story I wrote up since one of you guys requested it. I'm glad you are all enjoying them. I'm glad to be filling the void in this area of Star Wars if you know what I mean ;)


	11. SpecialEdition2 A Jabba Visit Gone Wrong

Special Edition 2

A Jabba Visit Gone Wrong

Hera and Sabine had a mission together. Sabine loved being with Hera since they were the only females in the group. This time though they were both dreading this mission. The Rebellion need supplies badly and had to turn to other sources. This other source involved pirates and smugglers. They've already had their fair share of that involving Ezra accident friend Hondo. This associate they were dealing with was a thousand times worse. The last person they wanted to deal with was Jabba the Hutt, but they had too. Sabine flew the Phantom to the landing bay at Jabba's palace. Jabba was already expecting them. Both of them entered the room where Jabba sat.

Jabba garbled something.

"The mighty Jabba welcomes you and is happy to be doing business with you."

"Well that's a relief." Sabine muttered.

The talks went on for awhile. Several hours passed and Jabba was getting bored. He wanted to play with them so he had pirate bind them.

"What…" Hera said startled.

The bonds on both their hands and legs electrocuted them making them them fall to the floor. Both had pills shoved down their throats. They took Hera away into a different room and had Sabine dragged to another. Both were placed on a table and strapped down. Several hours later both of them were moaning with horniness. Hera's was considerably worse. Her body grew sexually 2 times more than Sabine. Sabine then was given a strap to wear in front of Jabba. Sabine was brought up and unstrapped from the table. She didn't resist anymore. She had forgotten why she was here and Hera was completely erased from her recent memory. She walked to Jabba with only the objective to please her master. She sat beside Jabba and had is tail slide up her pussy. She moaned begging for more. Hera was in a worse place. She was brought up from the table and walked to a put. She could barely walk. Her thighs were too thick for her and her ass to big. Likewise her boobs jiggled too much when she walked and threw her off balance. She was thrown in the center of the pit. A camera drone sat there watching her, recording everything. A gate opened and a rancor came out. This rancor was still very young, but bred for one purpose. To find a mate and fuck it. This rancor was about a foot taller than Hera. It would stay at that height for the rest of its life. The rancor approached Hera. Hera was now scared out of her mind. She crawled pack to the edge of the pit trying in vain to get out. She thought it was going to kill and eat her. She didn't know it saw her as a mate. The rancor saw her. He had many mates before, but this one was the best one he had seen so far. She was perfect. The rancor's claws were not sharp but were rounded at the end. It was gentle minded and physically and only wanted to please its mate. It's cock was 5 inches wide and 2 feet long. It's cock's veins bulged with anticipation. He came down and grabbed Hera gently. It licked her entire body. The rancor's saliva contained a natural drug that would heighten sexual senses. Hera's body was overwhelmed. She realized the rancor liked her. She looked into its gentle eyes. She saw intelligence and loneliness in then. She then stopped resisting. The rancor licked her a few more times. She tasted good. He wanted her more than any mate he had had in the past. He brought her to his chest and gently rubbed her boobs with his hands and claws.

"Oh fuck." Hera moaned. "More."

The rancor understood and did as she wanted. He pitched her tits with his rounded claws. He then grabbed her by the legs and had its tongue drift out toward her wet pussy. He ate her out and Hera squealed with delight and moaned with pleasure. The walls of her pussy convulsed wanting more. The drug was now inside of her and made it thoroughly her system. She wanted nothing more than the be the rancor's mate.

"I'll be your mate!" Hera moaned and begged. "Let me be your mate! No one else!"

The rancor let out a groan of happiness. He let her down and sat down to where his 2 foot cock sat. Hera came up to it and hugged it. It was so hot and warm. He moves her hands up and down it. The rancor moaned. Hera understood him. She began sucking the large head until it made it all the way in her mouth. Her cheeks bulged in size. She knew the cock was too big to suck and doing so could kill her. She didn't care. All she wanted to do was please her mate. So she let it go deeper 4 inches then 7, then a whole foot, then two feet. She kept moving her hands along the cock. Suddenly the rancor exposed and the cum roared to the back of her throat. She gagged and gulped all the cum. It was warm as it came out. It warmed her body. But now Hera was upside with the rancor's cock raising her up. The young rancor took advantage of the and had one of its rounded claws play with the entrance of her pussy. The rancor than inserted two claws in and began widening the entrance. Hera screamed, but then choked as the rancor kept cumming. Hera's pussy was stretched nough for the rancor's dick fit. The rancor pulled her out and cummed all over her face. It then had her raise her ass in submission. Hera did so whimpering with fear. The rancor came up to her ass and inserted the head in.

"Ah!" Hera cried.

The rancor went slowly further making Hera moan with delight. The rancor's dick pulsed vibrating against the walls of her pussy. Then the rancor slid in a whole 5 inches.

"Oh Fuck!" Hera screamed.

Then the rancor slammed the rest into her.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

The rancor then began thrusting in and out. Hera's pussy began to pulse with its cock pulsing in rhythm with it. Her entire body felt hot. The rancor's cum was burning inside of her. It pulled out then put a claw in her ass hole. Hera could no longer think. Her mind was being torn apart by sex. Hera screamed as her ass hole stretched in size. The rancor then pulled his claw out and then fucked her ass. Hera's vision blackened around the edges. Tears of pain came down her eyes. The rancor soothed her by stroking her lekku. He filled her ass up and pulled out. Hera was in pain. Her ass hole pulsed along with her pussy in rhythm.

"Oh fuck." She groaned.

The rancor's dick was almost satisfied. It had Hera move her hands up and down massaging it. It then shoved her on the ground and poured gallons of cum left on to her. Hera flipped over having the cum cover entirely. She slurped as much as she could. She began drowning in it. Her face was upright against the rancor's cock that was lying in her. The cum had reached her nostrils and began to drown. She the rancor sensed her struggle and wipes the cum away just enough for her to breathe. She felt the rancor's hot cock and slid her boobs and arms around it. She had found love in the most unusual place. She has set free someone that was trapped in a prison. She did not know all of that was recorded and uploaded to the holo net. Her sex video went viral and began racking in millions of credits. She was the first person to ever mate with a rancor. She was happy and didn't care about anything else but her mate and having sex. Sabine found out Hutts mated. Jabba had carried her to his own private room. He layed on his side. Under him was a massive 1 and a half foot cock. Sabine went up to it and began massaging the massive mass of cock. Jabba moaned. It got harder and eventually went straight out at Sabine. It occurred to Sabine that the female Hutt would have to charge the dick and slam their pussy on to it. Sabine swallowed the whole cock and gulped Jabba's cum. Fortunately humans and Hutts were not compatible. Sabine pulled the cock out of her and covered herself in slime from Jabba's underside. It was a lubricant and it felt good on her boobs and pussy. She then positioned herself raising her ass and backed up into Jabba's cock. Unbeknownst to her she had it all wrong. It wasn't the female that charged it was the male. Jabba quickly slammed his whole cock in Sabine.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jabba unloaded all he had on her. He pulled out and slammed her ass. Sabine blacked out. Jabba came back upright and cummed on her. He then sat on her with his cock pushing between her boobs. She began to breathe in his sexual slime and cum. She choked then pulled herself out and crawled tried to crawl away. He laughed. He called in his Gamorian guards and had both of them fuck Sabine. They left her on the floor. She crawled to her room. She went to the shower and lay there exhausted of any strength she had. She fell asleep. She was brought up and brought back to the Phantom. The next day she woke up and found herself in the Phantom. She saw Ezra piloting.

"You're awake good." He said. "Do you know where Hera is?"

"I don't know." Sabine mumbled.

"She must be on a mission somewhere then."

The Phantom came out of hyperspace to the rebel base on Lothal. He took all of Sabine's things and put her in her room. He came in with her.

"Thank you for rescuing me." Sabine said blushing deeply. "I wanted to reward you."

Sabine pulled off all of her armor and clothes. She came up to Ezra and began taking his off. His cock was hard and they fucked. She was filled with Ezra's cum and pushed out all of Jabba and the Gamorian's cum. They fell asleep in each other's arms with their bodies tangled with each other. they both woke up and Sabine found Ezra watching porn. It was a green, Jade like twilek being fucked by a rancor.

"Sabine." Ezra said looking at her. "Hera is still back there."

Sabine realized to her horror it was Hera who was being fucked by the rancor. She seemed to be enjoying it. She called it her mate.

"She lost her mind." Sabine said.

Ezra nodded.

"I'm taking the Ghost to get her." Ezra told her and got up.

"Why the Ghost?" Sabine asked.

"Cause we need a rancor like that one to distract it from Hera."

Ezra got one from Dathomir and hauled it to Jabba's palace. He did it at night so no one would know. He found Hera in a pit covered in cum. His cock hardened immediately because of how big her boobs were and how thick she was. He took her to the ghost and dressed her. He left the female rancor there for the male to mate with. Ezra took off for the rebel base. Hera woke up and Ezra was going to check on her. Hera got up and tried to walk to the door and fell on to Ezra who just walked in.

"Woah Hera careful." He said gently.

"I need my mate!" Hera cried.

"Hera it's ok." Ezra said calmly. "Your free now."

"I need him to fuck me!"

Ezra reached in her mind and pulled out everything that involved her being addicted to sex and the rancor she fucked with. Hera stared and broke down. Ezra sat down and held her.

"It's ok Hera." He soothed. "You're safe now."

"Change me back." She choked.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"Change me back!" Hera cried.

"Why?" Ezra asked softly.

"Because I look like a slut!" Hera answered.

"Hera you look beautiful." Ezra replied. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm pretty sure Kannan will enjoy your body."

"That's the problem." Hera sniffed. "I can't lead a crew or a Rebellion when I can't even walk and you all are constantly looking at my boobs and ass! At some point one of you will break ans will fuck me. We both will get addicted then I can't lead."

"I'll help you." Ezra said. "But how about this. Since you love Kannan, when you get to the point of laying with him. Your body will change back to this temporarily and you can enjoy him better and he can enjoy you."

"That sounds fair." Hera said softly.

Ezra did what she asked and removed any sexual growth he though wasn't necessary, however he left enough to make her look attractive. Ezra though could also access Hera's beauty though. It could only be unlocked with the light side of the Force. Ezra qualified. Sabine was smart enough to keep her body after it was changed.

"But Hera I just rescued you." Ezra said gently. "You can repay me."

"I will." Hera said softly.

Her body changed back and her clothes ripped. Ezra fucked her harder than the rancor had. He filled her with his cum. Erasing any cum from the rancor. His sperm fertilized one of her eggs. She would have sex with Kannan and think it was his when it actually was Ezra's child. Hera was happy. They both returned and Sabine was there to greet her. She embraced her. She wasn't wearing her armor but a top that as too small for her and her boobs. Her boobs went up against Hera's as she hugged Hera. They pushed hard against her. Hera's tries to keep a straight face, but softly moaned looking at Ezra. Ezra smiled. He didn't tell her Sabine could activate it as well. Sabine took Hera to her room to play with her. He heard both of their screams. Time passed and Kannan was gone. Hera was now Ezra's to take care of. He made sure he did. Sabine and Hera both gave birth to a child. Ezra's was a daughter and Hera was a son. Both children got along happily with each other. Every night Ezra, Hera, and Sabine would sleep naked in the bed. Hera's body would always change. Sabine escalated it and Ezra calmed it. They were all happy with each other.

I know someone requested Sabine being captured by Jabba the Hutt, however you said she would be in hurt and she would reward Ezra. Well once when I layed that out it was too short of a story for me on this topic. So I added Hera because I know a lot of you like Twileks am I right ;) So I had both of them be captured. Hera was the more severe case in the story, but I enjoyed writing this. Keep up the ideas everyone! I'll try to write as many as I can, but I'm busy a lot so I might not be able to write every suggestion, but I will see to make it happen if I can.


	12. Special Edition 3 A Surprise Side Trip

Special Edition 3

A Suprise Side Trip Vacation.

Ezra, Sabine, and Chopper were on the Phantom 2 on there way back to base, however they were a very long way away. All of them didn't like being couped up in such a small space. Ezra suggested they find another ship to dock with and take them into the system where the base was. So they picked a spaceport nearby to jump to. On their way there alarms blared and they were thrown out of hyperspace about to crash into a ship.

"EZRA PULL UP!" Sabine shouted.

Ezra jerked the controls up just barely missing the ship. They flew back around to the ship they almost hit, however it didn't look like a ship anymore, but what was left of it.

"Chopper run a scan and see if there is anything of value or alive on that ship." Ezra asked.

Chopper complied and buzzed in reply.

"Chopper says there is one life form on board that's not moving and there is supplies around that individual." Sabine said.

Ezra docked with the wreck.

"This part of the ship is sealed fine." Ezra informed. "The rest of the ship is destroyed and sealed off to prevent everything being sucked into space. Chopper stay with the ship in case we have to do a quick getaway."

Chopper buzzed an ok and Sabine and Ezra went to the area where the one life form was. Ezra had his lightsaber ready just in case and Sabine had her weapons drawn. They opened the door and found the room with supplies like Chopper had informed.

"Ezra." Sabine said.

Ezra came over to where Sabine was. They was a life form. A female Zeltron in critical condition.

"It looks like she's ran out of water and severely close to death." Ezra said. "Sabine get whatever supplies on the other parts of the ship since your suit is sealed. I'll get her and the supplies to the Phantom."

"Sounds good." Sabine said.

She went toward the air lock and waited till Ezra got the Zeltron and the supplies on the Phantom 2. Ezra sealed the ship and got to work on the Zeltron. Chopper buzzed with questions.

"Not now Chopper." Ezra said. "It has to be quiet for me to heal her."

Chopper kept quiet and Ezra closed his eyes and began to heal her through the force. He restored her systems to normal. He heard a soft groan. He opened his eyes. The Zeltron's eyes fluttered open. They focused on him. He could tell her vision was still blurry.

"It's ok." Ezra told her. "We got you and everything off the ship. Now we just need to find a place where you can stay."

"Thank you." She croaked. "Take me back home."

"Where is that?" Ezra asked.

The Zeltron got up. Ezra helped support her. She entered the coordinates in the navicomputer.

"That should work." She croaked.

"Here let's get you a place to lie down." Ezra said. "I'll tell you when we get there.

He got a mat and placed her down there. There was something in Ezra that made the Zeltron trust him.

"I'm Rana." She said softly.

"Ezra." He told her. "The Droid is chopper and my partner is getting the rest of the supplies from the ship. Her name is Sabine. She will be back soon."

Ezra left her there to rest. According to his observations, she was a smuggler, but he sensed only good in her. No harm would come from her. Sabine came back with some crates and packs.

"Not too much." Sabine said. "Blasters and data cards. How's the patient?"

"Recovering." Ezra replied. "Definitely a smuggler. She said she wanted to go home though."

"Can we trust her?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah. I sensed no harm would come from her."

Sabine would have just left her, but she knew Ezra tried to help everyone. It was one of the things she liked about him. Ezra sat back down in the pilots seat and detached from the ruined vessel and went into hyperspace towards the Zeltron's homeworld. They came out of hyperspace and came upon a pink world. Both of them couldn't help but marvel at the planet's beauty. It was pink like the Zeltron's skin. Ezra knew very little about the Zeltron's, but if all were like Rana they were all pink skinned, with blue-violet hair, and very attractive. Ezra landed on one of the spaceport. Ezra's guess was right. To Sabine she was worried. It looked like the all Zeltrons were built for one thing, sex. All the females were extremely attractive. Their boobs were large, their asses were bubbly, their backs arced making their ass look bigger, their thighs were thick, and had a decent build. She loved Ezra and she didn't want to lose him to one of these sluts, however the males weren't any different. She craved for them and instantly felt shame. Ezra got Rana up and helped her out of the Phantom 2.

"You ok?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah." Rana said failing to not wince.

"Yeah I don't think so." Ezra said laughing.

Ezra got his and her things and Sabine grabbed hers. There were probably going to stay here for a day. Chopper was estimating inside of his head. He knew both of them wouldn't last the night here without smashing with one of the Zeltrons. They took a cloud taxi to Rana's place. They arrived and were surprised to see how far away from the city it was. It was out back where more nature resided.

"Sorry it's so far out." Rana apologized. "I like my peace and quiet."

"No it's fine." Sabine said.

She looked around. Everything here was beautiful. She was jealous a bit. She envied Rana's looks and the place she lived in. Rana knocked and was met by two other Zeltrons. They both embraced her tightly.

"These are my sisters Lylea and Grace." Rana said introducing them. "Um they rescued me when I was trapped on the ship."

"Thank you for saving our sister." Lylea said. "She's always been the daring one.

Sabine couldn't tell the difference between the three. Rana had the biggest boobs and blue eyes. Lylea was the youngest and had more domed shaped boobs and a smaller ass, but her skin and eyes made up for it. Her eyes were a bright green. Grace had medium sized boobs with a bubbly ass and had black eyes.

"If you need a place to stay you could stay here." Grace said sweetly eyeing Sabine.

Sabine blushed under her helmet. She was glad Ezra could not see her face. But she could also see through Ezra's pants with her heat sensors and his cock was growing rapidly. She had to do something.

"That would be nice." Sabine said smoothly.

"Wonderful!" Grace said with excitement. "We'll get you settled in.

Ezra and Sabine brought their things in and Chopper rolled behind them. His calculations had changed. They were going to stay much longer than one day. Ezra set the things in his room which was connected to Rana's, but he didn't know that. Sabine was in a more unfortunate position. She had both sister on each side of her room. The sisters had a female Droid as well. It rolled up to Chopper and began its work. Sabine took her armor off and began to take off her clothes.

"Well well Lylea looks we have something to play with." Grace said.

Sabine turned around shocked and tried to cover her body. Grace brought Sabine's hands away from her body.

"Why are you hiding child?" Grace teased. "We just want to play with you."

Sabine whimpered as the two naked Zeltron's advanced on her body. Sabine really never feared anything, but losing her new family, but now she realized she was afraid to be taken advantage of. She had always tried to be the alpha, but now she couldn't do anything. Lylea pushed hard on Sabine's boobs making her moan while Grace ate her out. Sabine screamed with pleasure. To her horror she found herself enjoying it.

"Please." She whimpered. "Give me more."

"With pleasure." Grace said smiling with mischief.

Her tongue went deeper. One of the many features of Zeltrons. Sabine cried with extreme ecstasy. Her defenses slowly succumbed to pleasure. She went to floor and had the two Zeltrons play with her body. Fluids were all over her body. All three eventually lost consciousness in the bed.

Ezra was about to got to bed when a knock was heard on his door. He was greeted by Rana who gave a shy smile. She was dressed in her smugglers clothes.

"Do you mind if I come in real quick?" Rana said quietly.

Her face was a darker pink now. Ezra let her in. She turned to him.

"I never got to thank you for saving my life." Rana said softly.

Ezra could tell she felt awkward and embarrassed.

"No it's fine." Ezra said. "It was the least I could do."

Ezra took her hand in his.

"Will she mind?" Rana asked her face now a dark pink.

"She's being slowly succumbed by you sisters." Ezra said smiling. "She won't mind."

Rana made the first move. She wanted to enjoy him. She lips met his. Sabine's lips were soft, but Rana's were different, it gave Ezra sense of pleasure. Rana took her jacket off, then her pants until she was wearing nothing but a bra that was to small to hold her boobs and a thong. Ezra took all of his clothes off and brought her in close to him. He felt the heat coming off of her. He felt her loneliness. She got down on her knees and began sucking Ezra's 9 inch cock. She was good. Zeltrons tongues were much longer than humans which made the females good at blow jobs, but they also released more saliva and inside the saliva was a hormone that would make themselves and their partner hornier. Rana deepthroated his entire cock and swallowed and gulped whatever came with it. Ezra pulled out and cummed all over her face. Her eyes radiated with delight. She took off her bra and thong and Ezra brought his back to the wall and hoisted Rana on his dick. She gasped and then moaned as it entered inside of her. Ezra thrusted faster and harder.

"OH FUCK!" Rana screamed.

Ezra cummed inside of her and brought her down hard on the bed and pushed as hard as he could to force as much of his cock inside of her as much as possible.

"Ahhhhhh! Ohhhhhh! Fuck!"

Ezra laid on his back and has her back to his chest. He rubbed her large boobs gently.

"Ezra you're so good." Rana moaned.

Her entire body had changed color from a Rose pink to a firery red. Ezra thrusted inside of her as he increases his roughness on her boobs. Rana was having the time of her life. She had never had sex before, she had only watched wanting it. Rana broke free and began riding his dick. Her boobs made a rhythmic slap each time she jumped on him. Ezra brought her down to him and rolled over so he was on top. He thrusted as hard as he could while kissing her and massaging her boobs. Rana could not think at all. All she wanted was more. Ezra's balls grew in size. Ezra pulled out and had Rana go on all fours. She knew what was coming next. This was the part where both would stop from exhaustion. Ezra slammed his entire cock into her withough warning.

"FUUUUUUUUCK!"

Ezra fucked her without mercy. Her words became unintelligible and became slurs of moans. He filled her pussy to the brim and moved onto her ass hole. He slammed his dick as far as he could. Rana's body began to spasm. Her vision was going black along the edges. He filled her ass up and pulled out. Both her ass hole and pussy pulsed in sync. Rana collapsed on the bed. Ezra tangled his body with hers. Rana's boobs had lactated. He drank everything out of her boobs that was there. Ezra pressed her body tightly to his.

"Ezra." Rana moaned.

"Yes Rana?" Ezra said with exhaustion.

"Can I join your rebel crew?" Rana asked

"How did you know?"

"You're a Jedi and all Jedi are in rebel groups."

"Sure." Ezra said. "I'm sure Zeb could fuck you hard. Everyone will have a partner now. Well everyone besides Chopper."

"Don't be so sure." Rana said smiling softly.

Chopper currently was fucking another female droid. He had installed a metal dick with oil reserves inside of him. Both droids were covered in oil. Both of them powered down in each other's grasp.

"You'll also have to compete with Sabine and Hera." Ezra said.

"Who's Hera?" Rana asked curiously.

"She's our leader." Ezra answered. "She's a Jade twilek and she's pretty attractive."

"So you have two partners?"

"Yeah after Kannan died I took her in. Zeb needs someone though."

"I'm sure my two sisters could trade off." Rana said.

"Grace seems to like Sabine a lot and Lylea is single to she could be with Zeb and my droid can be with Chopper."

"Sounds like a plan." Ezra replied.

They both fell asleep tangled with each other.

All of them woke up exhausted from last night. They took several hours to get out of their rooms. They had to clean up the mess they made and take a shower. Of course they took showers together. Sabine was between the two Zeltrons who were still playing with her. Sabine was now listening to their every command. They had broke her. She allowed them to do anything to her. It got to the point where Grace shoved a foot and a half dildo down Sabine's ass. Sabine immediately lost consciousness and woke up in her bed again. The two Zeltrons were no longer there. Her entire ass throbbed and pulsed with pain. Her ass hole entrance was now a good inch in diameter. It hurt, but felt so good. Sabine sobbed for no reason for a long time. Ezra caressed Rana's body in the shower. He enjoyed her. He helped her get dressed and she helped him. They came downstairs to find Chopper and the female Droid covered in oil. Ezra sighed and cleaned them both off. Grace and Lylea came down acting almost if they were drunk. Ezra knew Sabine was still in her room probably still recovering from the relentless assault from the two Zeltrons. She stayed in her room the whole day. Ezra later that evening he came in and found her naked in her bed asleep. He saw her ass hole was too wide and swollen. He took his clothes of and gently climbed on top of her.

"Sabine." Ezra whispered.

Sabine moaned and opened her eyes and was glad it was Ezra. She rolled over and Ezra kissed her softly.

"Are you hurt?" Ezra asked with concern.

"My ass." Sabine whimpered. "They tore me apart."

"It's ok." Ezra said hugging her tightly. "I'm here for you."

Ezra slowly healed Sabine first her swollen ass hole, then her pussy, then the rest of her body. If her ass hole kept swelling it would have killed her.

"Did you enjoy you time with Rana." Sabine asked softly.

"Yeah." Ezra answered. "But today it's just you and me."

A knock was at the door and Rana entered in wearing nothing.

"Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting?" Rana fretted.

"No it's ok." Ezra said. "I was just healing Sabine."

Rana came to Sabine and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry about what my sisters did to you." Rana apologized. "They shouldn't have done that to you."

"It's not your fault." Sabine said softly.

"I can teach you how to sex the way we do." Rana said softly. "You leave your body though."

"What?" Ezra asked confused.

"It involves moving on to a new plane of sex."

"That sounds different." Sabine said curiously.

"I promise you it won't hurt at all." Rana said.

"Ok so how does it work?" Sabine asked.

"Start fucking and keep going." Rana said plainly. "I'll tell you when things change."

So that's was Ezra did. He fucked Sabine hard. Then both of their vision went black and they were on a beach with no one nearby. The sand turned pink where their bodies were.

"You've reached the first plane." Rana said. "I'm not currently with you, but you will be able to still hear me, but I can't hear you. The father up you go in planes the more distant my voice becomes. Right now you are on the plane. Ground zero. Here your senses become more sensitive and you begin fucking again. When you go to a new plane your bodies flop depending on what plane. This one though you just spasm."

So Ezra made Sabine swallow his cock. Her tongue swirled around it.

"Oh by the Force Sabine it feels so good!" Ezra moaned.

Sabine smiles and she swallowed the whole thing. She choked and gagged, but kept going until Ezra pulled out. Ezra fucked her pussy good. Sabine cried with pleasure. Ezra didn't want to fuck her ass. She had developed a fear of that.

"The reason why you are able to do this is that one of you have bred with another Zeltron." Rana said. "Ezra did it with me. This means he is able to take any female and bring them on the planes. We were not able to because it was our first time. When you return to your bodies all the cum and fluids you had produced will appear on and inside your body."

Ezra kept nailing her and they both screamed and their vision went black again.

They awoke and this time there were in a hot spring.

"You are now in the first plane." Rana's informed them. "You can fuck underwater and are able to breathe it. Now you can change your body to an extent. Males can make their dicks longer and females make their boobs bigger."

Ezra complied and took her down into the water and made his cock a foot long. Sabine's eyes widened and her boobs grew to 7 and a half inches long and 4 inches wide. Ezra pulled her in and thrusted his dick all the way in. She screamed, but only gurgling was heard. Sabine was slowly losing her mind. Ezra's balls grew bigger and his cum reserves refilled. He filled Sabine up again. Then Ezra pulled out and made Sabine swallow all of it. She gurgled and choked. She knew she should be suffocating, but she wasn't. Ezra cummed down her throat. It tasted good. She liked it. Ezra pulled out and had her go on all fours. Ezra summoned the force into his cock and slammed it all the way in her pussy. Sabine screamed and her vision went black along with Ezra's. They both awoke again this time in a massive bed.

"I cannot speak to you much anymore." Rana spoke as if she was whispering. "This is the second plane. Only the best go here and legends go to the third plane. Here on the second plane both of you can make your bodies as big as you want. Pain does not exist here."

Ezra didn't wait and neither did Sabine. Sabine made her boobs, thighs, and ass as big as she could without falling. Ezra tackled her on the bed. He slammed his 1 foot cock into her. Sabine laughed.

"Is that all you got?" Sabine said smartly.

Ezra smiled. He began to grow his cock. 5 inches wide at first. Sabine gasped and moaned.

"Oh shit Ezra!" Sabine moaned. "That was surprising."

Ezra grew is cock to be longer. 2 feet then 3 then 4.

"EZRA OH MY GOD!"

Ezra's cock came to be 5 feet and reached 7.

"EZRA STOP!" Sabine begged.

She didn't know how she wasn't dead then it came to her.

Pain does not exist here only pleasure.

Ezra's cock burrowed through her body bit by bit. Sabine tried to scream but all she could was choke. Suddenly a mass emerged from her mouth. To her horror she realized it was his cock. Ezra then shrunk it down. And then slammed it into her ass. Her ass hole stretched to 5 inches wide. Sabine felt it going through her body again and came out of her mouth again. Ezra pulled out and made her swallow the whole thing. His balls were larger than an average human head, he drowned her in cum. Sabine gasped. Her boobs were lactating at an extreme rate. Ezra drank from her and made her swallow his dick again and their consciousness blacked out. They awoke and were now in a empty black space of nothingness. Rana did not say anything. They were on the third and final plane. Ezra took Sabine and coursed his entire Force energy through her.

"EZRA NOOOOOOOOO!" Sabine screamed.

The force slammed and coursed through her. It filled her blood and altered her body to be permanent. Her boobs stayed at 7 inches long and 4 inches wide. Her ass was bubbly and her thighs were extremely thick. Ezra's cock stayed at 7 inches when soft and 2 feet when hard. They came back to their bodies and cum sprayed everywhere drenching themselves and the entire room. All the fluids and cum they produced were coming back with them. Sabine was filled 5 times over. The cum went through her system and out her mouth. Rana was nowhere to be seen. They weren't surprised though. Once she saw them go to the third plane she ran out and close the door and locked it. Sabine was going to pregnant all right. Ezra then forced her to lick and slurp all the cum in the room. She moaned.

"I can't Ezra!" She groaned weak.

Ezra forces her to shit all the cum out herself and lick all of the cum once there was room. Sabines body was so full of cum it filled every space in her body besides her lungs and brain. Ezra used the force to force the cum out her ass. Sabine cried and screamed throughout the night shitting it all out. Eventually she was done but by the her ass was swollen again. Ezra healed her and dressed her. Eventually they were ready to leave. The 3 Zeltrons had a large enough ship to fit the Phantom 2 and all the stuff in the house. They left for the rebel base. They arrived. The 2 sisters explored the options they had to have sex. Grace and Lylea took Zeb. Ezra slept with Hera, Rana, and Sabine always. He took Hera though the same process he took Sabine and then did it to Rana. All three became pregnant with quadruplets because of how much cum entered their bodies.

Another story done! I hope you all enjoyed it! I know one of you guys requested Zeltrons and I'm glad you did. Look them up. They are far more attractive than Twileks. Sorry it's been awhile since I've posted a new story, but I've been really busy. School is in a week now and I will posting less stories, but I will try to write as much as I can. Thanks for stopping by and reading them!


	13. Special Edition 4 A Rebel Couple

Special Edition 4

A Rebel Couple

She was alone. Rejected by her family and scorned by her homeworld. So she left all that she had ever known behind. Only bringing supplies needed, a junk ship, her blasters, and her armor. She never stayed in one place. She always moved around. She had her fair share of scrapes and near death experiences. Nothing could seem to fill her empty soul. Eventually she went to the last place she would expect to go, Alderaan. She had heard that it was peaceful there. She landed in one of the berths there. Everywhere she went, everything was nice. Sabine came down from her ship and was met by a man.

"You need help with anything young lady?" The man asked.

"No I'm fine." Sabine said softly.

She knew he was just being kind, but she wanted to be alone.

"You know if you're looking for a job we would happily find one for you."

Sabine stopped and turned around. She was hesitant.

"Where?" She asked with caution.

"Follow me young lady." The man said.

Sabine didn't know why she followed him. She could have easily said no. He led her to a hanger where freighters and starfighters were docked.

"Given that you were flying that ship of yours that barely stays together I'm assuming you know how to fix ships."

Sabine was surprised. He had only just looked at her ship and he knew what she was good at.

"Um I suppose." Sabine said awkwardly.

"Alright I'll get you set up with a crew."

The man walked away and Sabine was left by herself to look around.

"Lost?" A voice said behind her.

Sabine turned and was met by a female Jade Twilek. She could tell she was working on a ship cause her whole outfit was greased and dirty.

"No I'm just waiting to find a crew to join I guess." Sabine answered.

"Where are you from?" The Twilek asked her.

"Nowhere really." Sabine replied evading the question. "I just roam around everywhere."

The Twilek raised and eyebrow curious but didn't say anything more. The man came back to Sabine.

"Oh I see you already found your crew." The man told her.

"What?" Sabine said confused.

"This is Hera Syndulla." The man said. "She flies her ship called the ghost and needs an extra hand."

"Oh." Sabine said embarrassed that she hadn't realized.

"Come on I'll show you your quarters." Hera said leading her to the Ghost.

Sabine couldn't help but admire the Ghost. It looked like it was suited for any task from smuggling all the way to engaging ships. Sabine walked in even for impressed for how much room there was.

"Mine is connected right next door." Hera told her. "The guys are across from us."

"So how many do you have?" Sabine asked.

"Counting me there's 5." Hera answered. "Did you have anything in your ship you wanted to get before you set off?"

"Um a few things." Sabine said. "I could sell the ship too, but not for much."

"That's alright." Hera laughed. "People are looking for ships all the time. Fancy or junk. It shouldn't take long."

Sabine did just that. It only took a good hour to get the ship sold. She took her credits and things to her room. She felt really welcome here.

Hera is pretty cute and sweet.

Sabine stopped. Did she really just think that?

"I just met her!" Sabine cursed silently. "And I'm already wanting her."

Sabine sighed and settled all of her things in her room. She explores the rest of the ghost. The rest of the crew came back. Kannan introduced himself. Sabine could tell he was kind. Zeb she could see herself getting in a fight with and Chopper she immediately despised. He was a disaster on wheels. He retorted a rude comment on how's Sabine's armor was a mess a lot like her life. Hera immediately scolded him. Chopper honestly didn't care. So her life began again. She went on several missions and tasks for her crew, however over time she realized her crew was being more and more cautious. She had a feeling she wasn't being told the whole story. Then she got the idea, but it was too late. She had been asked to retrieve cargo from another ship that was hidden. She had retrieved it no problem and left with it that was until a platoon of storm troopers told her to halt. She stopped confused. The stormtroopers forces her on her knees and opened the crates. Inside were explosives and blasters. Then the rest of her crew opened fire on the storm troopers. Sabine picked herself up and hit the cargo out of there and gave it to Zeb who brought it back to the ship. Sabine was tackled by one of the stormtroopers. His helmet came off. Sabine gasped he was not even an adult. Simply a boy intending on killing her. He brought his blaster to her chest.

"Please don't do this." Sabine begged as she slowly wrestled for the blaster.

"You're a rebel!" The stormtrooper said. "You have to die!"

Sabine brought the blaster facing up and her arms slipped. The blaster shot him in the chest killing him. The stormtrooper gasped and his body loosened and died. Sabine and no time to think she ran back to the ship but not until she was shot once in the leg and once in the chest. Sabine gasped in pain and collapsed to ground. He vision blurred and her breathing became more rapid. She knew she should have worn her Mandalorian armor instead of regular clothes and armor. She had hid it and now she was paying the price. She saw the blur of her crew and blacked out. She woke up slowly. She saw she was back in the ship. She was wearing a loose shirt ams short shorts that too small for her, but then she saw why. Cuts were all over her. Then she recalled what happened. She was shot in the leg. The crate had dropped an explosive near her and a stormtrooper shot it. She was just too close to it. Shrapnel had pierced her and she got shot again. How was she not dead? Hera came in and hugged Sabine lightly.

"I'm glad you're okay." Hera said softly.

There was sadness in her eyes.

"I think I owe you an explanation and more." Hera sighed. "We resist the Empire to help people against the tranny that has been brought upon them."

"I understand." Sabine croaked. "The Empire took everything from me."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you this way." Hera said tears coming to her eyes.

"I don't want to kill anyone again." Sabine said softly sobbing.

Hera hugged her tightly.

"I know." Hera soothed. "It's why we fight so no more people have to die."

"He was so young." Sabine said ever so quietly. "He was younger than me and I didn't want to. It was either him or me. It should have been me."

Sabine sobbed for the rest that night like a little girl. Hera held her tightly making her feel better. It was in vain, but Sabine liked her company. She never found out how she healed so quickly. Hera decided not to tell her yet that Kannan was a Jedi. She could tell Sabine was just happy to be alive. Sabine sobbed herself to sleep in Hera's arms and Hera stayed with her the whole time till morning. Hera then left her there to take a shower. Sabine woke up and still felt Hera's warmth. She had loved every second of it. She was wet. Sabine flushed with embarrassment. She then got herself ready for a hot shower. She got all of her things and went in the refresher. She found Hera naked facing away from her. She was drying off. Sabine knew she should have left immediately, but she was captivated by Hera's beauty. Hera turned and gasped. She wrapped the towel around her body and blushed.

"Do you like what you see?" Hera said smiling shyly.

Sabine was still wearing the small clothes from last night. Hera came up to her. Her hand went to Sabine's pussy. Sabine gasped. Sabine wrapped her arms around Hera. Hera loosened her shorts and panties then her shirt and bra.

"I know you want me." Hera whispered in her ear.

Hera's boobs pushed against Sabine's hard. Sabine moaned. She was against the wall defenseless against Hera's love. Hera's lips met Sabine's and they kissed passionately. They both wanted each other.

"We can continue this once when we get to a planet with a place we can stay." Hera said softly.

"That sounds nice." Sabine said.

Sabine helped Hera get dressed and Sabine went to take her shower. All she could think about was the night she was going to have with Hera in the bed. The stopped at Lothal and found a place to stay. Hera and Sabine shared a room. As soon as they all settled in Hera and Sabine wasted no time. Both stripped and tangled their bodies in the bed. Their lips and their tongues swirled. Hera pulled back and pulled out three vials and gave them to Sabine.

"What are these?" Sabine asked.

Hera smiled mischievously.

"It's a little something I saved when the time was right." Hera answered. "Do you want to fuck or not?"

"You mean these will give us cocks?"

Hera nodded.

"The blue liquid will give you a cock temporarily." Hera said. "The red liquid will make it permanent and the green liquid will enhance your body sexually."

Hera pulled out three vials for herself. They both downed the blue liquid. Both of them had dicks emerge from their bodies that were 5 inches long. Their balls were smooth.

"I want to keep it." Sabine moaned.

Then they downed the red liquid. Without hesitation they downed the green liquid. Both of them moaned as their newly formed dicks grew to 7 and a half inches and 2 and a half inches thick. Their boobs grew to 7 and a half as well and 4 inches wide. Their thighs thickened and asses became bigger. Hera's lekku grew in length and thickness and became more sensitive. Both moved away from the bed. Sabine went on her knees and Hera made her swallow her cock. Sabine gulped and choked as cum ran down the inside of her throat. Her lifted her up on her wait facing away from her and thrusted. Sabine screamed with delight as Hera's cock pushed against the tight walls of her pussy. It was now Sabine's turn and she had Hera swallow hers. Hera struggled more. Her thrust was smaller where she couldn't breathe. Her face turned into a dark green. Her vision was going black. Sabine pulled out and hoisted Hera on her hips and thrusted her. Hera moaned. Hera was tougher and could resist screaming. Sabine had a plan though to break her. She then carried Hera still on her hips with her cock inside of her and dropped down on the bed forcing her cock to go deeper inside Hera. Hera screamed. Sabine then laid on her back and Hera laid on her facing away. Sabine thrusted in and rubbed Hera's boobs softly. She loved Hera's body and since she was a Twilek she was more sensitive. Hera moaned. Hera then got up and sat on Sabine's dick and went all the way in and the. She began to jump and ride it. Hera cried with pleasure each time she jumped. Her boobs bounced entrancing Sabine. Sabine pulled her down and rolled over so her was on top and fucked Hera hard. It was now Hera turn and she did the same thing. After that she got Sabine to go on all fours and raise her ass. Her slammed her dick all the way in. S

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!" Sabine cried.

Hera didn't give up. She kept going. She slammed her cock faster and harder every time until she filled Sabine to the brim. She then fucked her in the ass. Sabine cried and whimpered in pain as Hera's cock widened her ass hole. Hera filled her up. Sabine was beaten, but she had to fuck Hera now. This was her plan all along. When one of them cummed inside the other, the one cumming pours it all out and then shuts the way off to their balls. The one being fuckes has the way to their balls open. So all the cum that entered the one being fucked would either refill their reserves or double in. It doubled Sabine's and her balls were now twice their size and very heavy. Sabine would not become pregnant because of this, but Hera would because the way to her balls was shut so the cum would impregnate her. Sabine has Hera get on all fours and raise her ass. Sabine slammed her dick in. She didn't realize that the extra cum would keep her balls the same doubled size. Since her balls were bigger her dick became bigger at 9 and a half inches. Hera screamed as Sabine pierced her. Sabine pullles on Hera's lekku as she fuckes her. Hera's lekku were extremely sensitive, so as Sabine pulled on them it made Hera orgasm more increasing the rate of Sabine's orgasm. Sabine filled Hera 2 times over. She impregnated her first with her own cum then Hera's. Here was going to get pregnant with her own cum. Sabine moved on to Hera's ass and filled it. She made Hera swallow her cock all the way until she blacked out from lack of oxygen. Sabine pulled out and tangled her body with Hera's. She slept with her. Hera eventually awoke and pushed her self against Sabines body tightly. Her boobs were much stronger than Sabines. Sabine moaned as she slept. In the morning both of their cum reserves were filled. Every night for the next week the fucked the same way. Sabine's dick eventually reached a foot and a half in size while Hera's boobs grew along with her ass. Hera could barely wear her pilots suit without her tits poking through and clothes ripping. Sabine's dick when soft was 7 inches. When in battle she made sure she didn't think about Hera. If she did her dick would poke against her armor and begin to crunch. Sabine found clothes from a special retailer. They were specially made for their condition. They would stretch as their bodies grew bigger. Hera found herself struggling to walk because of her large ass and bouncing boobs. Hera was captured by stormtroopers and escaped easily because how attractive she was. She seduced the stormtroopers guarding her and then broke their dicks when they were hard. Sabine did something the same way when she was captured. She would seduce them and have them release her. She would get behind and slam her dick in their ass. This caused the stormtroopers to be caught off guard. The males would scream in pain. The females she would have them swallow her dick and slowly suffocate them until they blacked out. Hera eventually became pregnant with twins. One being human and one being a Twilek. When ever Hera tries to impregnate Sabine, Sabine would switch the turns so she would get all the cum in her balls and fill Hera up. Hera didn't know what was actually going on. Sabine eventually found a way to impregnate herself and Hera could do the same thing. She cummed out everything she had so her balls would close up. A syringe like container in the shape of a cock would fill up with Sabine's cum. Sabine would then sit on it and have it go all the way inside her pussy. She would flip the on switch and it would fuck her impregnating her with her own cum. They eventually left the Rebels after the Battle of Endor. They settled down where they could fuck in peace. Hera had bore 5 children already and Sabine only one. Sabines dick was now a full two feet. Hera could no longer walk due to the massive size of her ass and thick thighs. Her boobs were a foot long and 7 inches wide. Hera didn't realize Sabine did this so she would never leave her. Their house was built so Hera's massive ass and boobs could fit through the door. Hera could barely fuck Sabine because of her size. So she made Hera's dick larger by giving her more vials. It became a foot and a half long and 4 inches thick. As their children grew older, they saw how Sabine had positioned Hera in the spot she was in. All the female children Hera bore had dicks. They saw that they had to be smart and not fall into the same trap as Hera did. So the females didn't fuck each other and only were fuckes by the males. The females found other females to fuck. When they were old enough to leave Hera was confined to her bed. Sabines dick when hard was now 3 feet. Hera's boobs were a full 2 feet long and her ass to big to get out of bed. She was forever stuck and fucked by Sabine and her children until she would die, but she loved everything about her life. Being fucked over and over and making her body bigger was all she wanted now. She was happy and so was Sabine. They both loved each other deeply.

Another story done! One of you requested Sabine and Hera falling in love. Hope you enjoyed it! School starts tomorrow so I will be writing less. Thanks for reading and always leave a review! Thanks!


	14. Special Edition 5 A Rebel Relationship

A Rebel Relationship

He never knew his mother. His father had never spoke of her, but he knew it brought his father great pain. When he was created he could sense his father. He felt no love from him, only anger and hate. The long neck white creature was all that he could remember when he was created. That and his father. As his life moved on he was moved to a planet with a firery crust. He sensed this was a important place for his father, but not in a good way. At the time the lava was too bright for his little eyes. Although his father was never kind, he never lashed out at him. It was very unlike him. His father trained him as he grew and learned more and more skills. He became very skilled with a lightsaber. He saw his father crush entire armies and unleash his anger, but never upon him. He wondered if he had once killed someone he loved in his anger and that's why he pulled back. Jace didn't know, but he was not like his father. Jace was sent on his first mission to kill a Rebel group for causing an explosion on the Kurt Drive Yards. Instead of killing the rebels, he found the real culprit and brought him to justice along with his band of ragtag pirates. When he returned, Vader had sensed his son's worry. His ways were most unorthodox and somewhat disappointing. He certainly wasn't going to be the most aggressive Sith. Jace approached Vader and kneeled.

"You have done well." Vader said

Jace was silent.

"But you did not kill the Rebels. Why?"

"There was no reason to." Jace answer softly. "Your intel was wrong. Those rebels you identified were nothing more than a pirate gang and the Rebels were no where to be seen."

"You refuse to kill more than you need to. You will not grow stronger if you do not."

"And your empire will not be seen any better if you continue to do so." Jace countered.

Vader's patience was thin as it was, however he never felt impatient with his son when he argued. He always thought 4 steps ahead which would make him a deadly opponent. Only one could match his intellect and that was the late Grand Admiral Thrawn. Yes. This would work very well. He would talk to him soon.

"You will no longer be serving me directly."

Jace looked up with surprise.

"You will be of greater use to the empire if you are with someone else that deals with issues around the empire."

"Yes my lord."

…

Thrawn didn't like to be interrupted, but nevertheless he always was. His hologram was beeping. He had a call.

Interesting.

No one he could think of would need him right now and the Emperor always talked in person. Thrawn activated the hologram and Vader's image appeared.

"Vader." Thrawn said smoothly. "What brings you here?"

Vader didn't like Thrawn, but he certainly didn't hate him. He always waited and that was one of the things Vader didn't like, but he was straight to the point.

"I have an asset that may be very useful to you." Vader said.

Well that's not what he expected. There were many high ranking individuals that could use valuable officers or assets. The fact that Vader had asked him was intriguing. This asset had to be some sort of Force sensitive due to the fact that Vader had used them before. He would have to be cautious. He didn't know if this asset was quick tempered like Vader.

"Very well." Thrawn replied. "What will this asset be used for and will he obey?"

"He will follow your every command, but I would like him back in one piece if I return to collect him."

"Should not be a problem Vader. When will he come around?"

"He is departing as we speak. That is all."

The hologram goes blank leaving Thrawn to determine who this asset would be. He certainly didn't want him in the way, but if he was force sensitive maybe he could find Ezra Bridgerd and this Kannan Jarrus along with the Ghost crew. Yes this would work very well. Time passed as Thrawn waited until he got a call from the bridge.

"Sir." A bridge officer called. "There's a lone unidentified fighter that has jumped out of hyperspace."

"It could be our guest." Thrawn answered. "I will be there shortly."

Thrawn walked to the hanger of the Chimera to meet this new asset of Vader. A tie advanced landed in the hanger. A man climbed out of the ship. He could be no older than twenty. Still quite young, but Thrawn read people easily. He was skilled and possibly dangerous which could prove quite useful against these Rebels. The man approached him. Thrawn spotted a lightsaber on his belt. It was another one of Vader's force lackies. This one however Vader personally chose. There had to be a reason for him being sent.

"Grand Admiral." Jace said softly and bowed slightly out of respect. "I am Jace."

"Interesting." Thrawn said aloud. "You have a name. Which means your far more important than these inquisitors that Lord Vader sends. Well follow me. We have much yet to do."

Jace was observing like he always did. He was born that way. Naturally he observed everything around him. Just by meeting the Grand Admiral, he could tell that he did everything himself. He planned everything and didn't just rely on his crew too heavily. No wonder Vader had chosen him for Jace to work with. This Grand Admiral most certainly follow protocol. Perhaps that was why he was so successful. He was also alien. Jace didn't mind, but he knew there were few aliens in the Imperial government that were held in high regard. He walked through the corridors of the Chimera. The layout was much different than most. Star destroyers always had extra quarters that were never used. He found that they were converted into workshops for salvage. Very unorthodox, but he could tell it was a habit for Thrawn. They entered the bridge. Like most Star Destroyer crew they were working, but with this crew they were collaborating. Vader would most definitely disprove, but doing would increase their efficiency. Jace smiled slightly. He knew he was going to fit right in on the Chimera.

Right away the crew of the Chimera was watching Jace. Just how Thrawn had trained and taught them, they were to be observant.

"Have we narrowed down the Rebel base yet." Thrawn asked.

"Partially sir." An officer answered. "When we sent those droids across the outer rim it considerably narrowed down the possible locations."

"Indeed." Thrawn replied. "Jace how well are your sensing capabilities?"

"Minimal Grand Admiral."

"No matter. We will make due with what we have. Once when we find the base then we will then figure out how to deal with their tactics."

Jace felt something and if quickly faded. He knew there were two Jedi and possibly a 3rd that could match Vader with the Rebel group they were tracking. He never knew what the Jedi did wrong. What he did know was that the story was twisted and the entire opposite. From what he had seen, they had only tried to help people. He didn't agree with everything they taught on both sides. He most certainly didn't want to kill when necessary. Then Jace felt a shockwave through the force. Thrawn saw Jace's reaction.

"What happened?"

"One of the Jedi." Jace answered. "Is dead on Lothal."

"Then the base is still there despite all things."

"Sir we have reports that the fuel supply storage is gone." An officer said.

"What do you mean gone?" Thrawn growled slightly.

"They were destroyed by the rebels, but took a Jedi in the process."

Thrawn hand curled into a fist of anger.

"We need to take them down from the inside." Thrawn said "We need a infiltrator that is different and one that can be trusted."

Thrawn turned to Jace.

"Me?" Jace asked.

"Toss me you lightsaber."

Jace didn't know what he was going to do, but he sensed no malicious intent. He tossed it Thrawn caught in and ignited it.

"Ah. As you can see you do not have a red blade, but a yellow orange blade. You will play as a Jedi that heard the shockwave through the force. You will then become apart of the team and slowly gain their trust. When you do you will only send one message. The location of the base and what they have. You will stay when we attack. We'll figure it out from there. I suggest you get into character."

Thrawn extinguished the blade and tossed it back to Jace who caught it. Jace left the bridge and returned to his quarters. Jace knew he could play this role well because even though he was being trained in the ways of the dark side, Jace had secretly been learning the ways of the light. He had everything he needed to complete the task, but he also had everything in order to disappear. Thrawn arranged for a small freighter to be set up for Jace's story. They waited for many months to make sure there was a good buffer period. Jace set out for Lothal. He felt something special about this planet. I was rich in the force, but hid in secret. Set set his ship down inside of a ring of pointy, tall rocks so it could not be seen. There he put his pack on with everything he needed in it and began his journey around the planet. More than likely the Jedi here would find him before he found them. And that's what happened. He came upon a small village where a freighter sat. An arms dealer was there meeting with a jade Twilek and a older astromech droid. He then saw a younger human, round his age walking toward the jade Twilek with a odd purple creature at his side.

"So this was the Rebel group that had caused the empire so much trouble" Jace thought.

He could kill them all right now. But he sensed that they didn't want to harm anyone they didn't want to. He sensed only kindness from them. Then he saw another human female who's hair was dyed many colors. She wore Mandalorian armor and her brown eyes shown. She had a determined stance, but beautiful stature. Jace watched her as she walked. He had never felt this way before. His cock crunched and bulged inside his armor. He wanted her. It took every urge not to think what lied underneath the armor. Her ass was big and bubbly and he could tell her boobs were big because of how much came out of the top of her armor. Jace had to calm his cock, the pain if it crunching inside his armor was immense. He calmed his emotions and brought his eyes to the young Jedi. The young Jedi's eyes met his. They were filled with surprise. He felt Jace's essence in the force. The young Jedi slowly walked towards Jace. He was cautious which was good. Jace was about 3 inches taller than the young Jedi when he came up to him.

"There is no sincerity…" the young Jedi said.

"There is the Force." Jace replied. "I'm Jace."

"Ezra." The young Jedi answered. "Why are you here?"

"I felt a shockwave through the force." Jace answered. "I only knew what direction it came for so I have been seaching for months until I found you at this place."

"Well you can come with us for now if you want. Can't guarantee you'll be welcomed by all the crew though."

"I understand."

Ezra took Jace to the ghost where everyone was waiting. Hera smiled lightly.

"Ezra you gotta stop making Force friends or it's going to be the death of all of us." Hera joked lightly.

"This is Jace." Ezra said. "He found us after the shockwave."

Hera's face faltered.

"Well if you need anything I'll be in the cockpit."

Hera turned quickly and went to the cockpit. Ezra winced along with the rest of crew.

"A touchy subject I presume?" Jace asked quietly.

"Kannan held back the explosion on the tie defender fuel depot so we could get out." The purple creature said. "As you can guess we made it out and he didn't."

"I see. Who are you?"

"I'm Zeb I take care of all the heavy stuff around here."

A Droid buzzed and bumped into Zeb's foot.

"Ow! You little piece of junk! This is Chopper he's the attitude of the ship."

"And I'm Sabine. I'm the explosives expert." A voice said.

Jace found his eyes meeting the woman he saw before. His eyes shined brightly when he met her eyes. Jace kept his composure.

"The the Twilek is the captain of this crew?" Jace asked

"Yeah she's kept us all together."

"Well that's a good thing to have an a crew. If you aren't a family you aren't unified."

"We're about to get our cargo loaded up." Zeb said. "If you want to settle in now you can. All the rooms are full besides Kannan's room."

"Don't worry about it." Jace reassured. "I respect his death. I'll take the cargo hold."

"You sure?"

"Very. Thank you."

Jace found a spot in the cargo hold where he had enough space to put everything and lie down. He wandered the ship and found the connected shuttle to it. He opened it and went inside and found Hera sobbing alone. Jace's immediately reaction was to leave her alone, but inside he saw that she was broken and needed to be healed.

"You shouldn't morn his death." Jace said softly.

Hera jumped slightly surprised to see Jace. Jace went over and sat beside her.

"Even though I wasn't there, saving all of you made him find himself. Ezra was too inexperienced to hear his final message he sent at his death. It was why the Emperor and Vader were shaken so much. It's why they want all of you gone."

"What did he say?" Hera choked.

"In his final worlds were, The Rebellion lives and so does the Republic in those we love the most."

Hera couldn't take anymore. She curled up and choked and sobbed to herself. Jace muted the walls of the Phantom.

"I know may have just met me, but I want to help and that includes you. Let it all out."

Hera looked at Jace.

"Let it out Hera. The longer you suppress it the more it will eat at you."

And that's what Hera did. She let all of her anger and grief out. She cursed her life and how it had only been pain and suffering, she let the grief of Kannan all out, her hatred of the Empire seethed out of her. As she did this Jace took it all from her until she collapsed from exhaustion. She realized what he had done.

"No you shouldn't have to bear it!" Hera said softly.

"And neither should you alone." Jace replied.

Jace took all of that anger and grief and turned all the experiences into joy and light. He put his hand on her shoulders and let it flow into her. Hera looked into his eyes full of joy.

"Thank you." She whispered. She was tired. Jace gave her strength to keep going and let her get back to the cockpit.

Jace was slowly realizing that not all of these Rebels were bad in general. A lot of them treated each other like family. The Ghost finally took off and headed for their Rebel base. Jace always enjoyed flying or being in a ship that was flying. It brought him peace. He kept getting distracted though. He realized there was a relationship between Ezra and Sabine. He had break it somehow without breaking them and Jace just knew how to do it. He knew the ability of Force memory wipe where a memory of a certain type would be erased. He did not know though how he would execute his plan. The Ghost landed and Jace helped unload all the supplies that was picked up. Jace felt a little need for some mischief so he placed some rolling cameras on Sabine's bag. He settled in his room and activated the cameras. He positioned them in the room to where they couldn't be seen, but could see all of her. He saw her take off her armor. She struggled to get the breastplate off. Once when she got it off all she had on were leggings and a half top. Her boobs pushed the shirt further up.

"God I got to get my armor adjusted to fit these." He heard Sabine mutter.

She began to rub them. She moaned. She was very sensitive sexually. She had layers down face first in her bed and pushed down as hard as she could on her boobs. She let out a loud moan. She took her leggings and shirt off and there were her enormous double D boobs. They were nicely domed and long. Her ass was big and she brought in a Droid and installed a 7 inch cock extension. She had the Droid fuck her and cover her in oil. And afterward she slept with nothing on her the whole night. Jace wanted to fuck her as soon as possible. So he added some chemicals to her drink that would make her hornier. He did they same to Ezra and Hera. They all drank their drinks and went to their rooms. Except Ezra went with Sabine and they smashed hard. He could hear the Sabine's screams of pleasure in her room. He waited till Ezra was done and used the force to replenish his cum reserves and made him permanently horny for Hera. He took his stuff and went to Hera's room. He made Hera horny as well. Sabine was exhausted. Jace altered her mind to where she would forget about Ezra's relationship with her. He would make her fall in love deeply with him. He altered Hera and Ezra's mind to where they would fall in love deeply with one another. All of a sudden he heard Hera's screams to pleasure. Jace's cock was about a foot long bulging and longing for Sabine's pussy. He would have it soon. As the days past Sabine started to become closer to Jace. He helped her sharpen her skills with the blase and helped the Rebels improve their base and equipment. Sabine admired his essence. Although she could not use the force she could see it shining off of Jace. Little be known to Jace, his Force manipulation had worn off of Sabine and Hera and Ezra. Ezra and Hera truely loved one another. Ezra had helped heal Hera's open wound of Kannan's death. Sabine longed for Jace. And one night she planned to make her self and him as sensitive as possible. She drank a double dose of sex drugs and gave Jace the same amount in his drink. Later that night Jace went to Sabine's room to find her naked wrapped in sheets and her pussy wet and soaking the bed. His cock grew to 13 inches and he stripped. He made Sabine get out of bed and swallow his entire cock. She choked and gagged and sucked on his cock until her face was deep red from lack of oxygen. Jace pulled out and plunged it back in. He pulled out and cummed all over her face. She gasped with pleasure. Jace brought her to the wall and put his back to hit. He brought Sabine's back up against his body. He rubbed her boobs hard.

"Jace." Sabine moaned. "Harder."

He pushed harder on her massive boobs and made her moan louder. He hoisted her up on his hips and thrusted inside of her making he bounce up and down holding her boobs.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sabine cried.

Jace brought her to the bed and took the same position he had on the wall and thrusted into her as he rubbed her boobs gently. Sabine had had enough and she rolled over and rode his enormous cock. Jace watches entertained as her boobs bounced up and down and her face getting hornier and hornier. Once he had enough he brought her down and rolled over so he was on top and fucked her hard.

"AHHHH FUCK ME JACE! FUCK ME!"

Sabine's body became hotter and hotter. Jace cummed inside of her again filling her pussy up even more. He had her get on all and he went behind her. Sabine knew what was coming next. She knew she was going to lose her mind. Jace slammed his dick inside of her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jace thrusted harder and faster inside of her. He slapped her as making her gasp in pleasure. Sabine reached her climax and let out as massive orgasm. She orgasmed for 5 mines as Jace slowly fuckes her and teased her. Her pussy was filled to the brim. Jace wasn't done with her though. He replenished his cum reserves and hardened his cock again. He then inserted it in her ass hole. Sabine gasped and moaned in slight pain. Jace went deeper and deeper each time making her moan in pain longer and longer. Until he was all the way in. Then he began to thrust.

"Jace please no." Sabine moaned begging him. "It's too much."

Jace ignored her plea and continued to thrust back and forth slowly in her ass hole. His dick grew wider to 3 inches. Sabine groaned as her ass hole stretched. Jace thrusted faster and faster and her ass hole loosened and grew less tight. Soon he went the same speed as he was in her pussy.

"Shit Jace's no!" Sabine moaned.

It felt to good. And Sabine wanted more. Jace went into her harder and harder till he felt a feeling ripple through him. His eyes widened. He was going to orgasm for a long time. And he did. He cummed and filled her ass all the way. He cummed down her throat and all over her body until her was entirely covered and white cum. Jace then rubbed it into her body so she would become hornier. Sabine had nothing left. Everywhere inside of her was Jace's cum and Ezra's. Little did she know she would bear twins one from each father. Her fucking with Ezra was wiped from her memory. As was Ezra's fucking with her. She was his. Their bodies tangled with each other's. Eventually Jace fell asleep. When he woke up, Sabine was still with him. She groaned in pain as she woke up.

"Good morning beautiful." Jace said as he kissed her softly.

"My ass hurts." Sabine groaned.

Jace soothed her and caused her to relax.

"Jace I love you."

"I love you to Sabine, but I have to tell you something."

"I know." She answered.

She brought him close and tightly.

"But I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault you were raised by imperials or trained by them. You've helped all of us grow and I know deep down inside you want to stay with us."

Tears came to Jace's eyes.

"But if I stay, you're all in danger and could be killed."

"Shhhhhh. Just tell them and they will understand, but first can you take a shower with me?"

"Oh course sweetheart."

Jace got up by pushing hard on her boobs.

"Ah fuck! Jace! I'm still sensitive!"

"Well that's your fault Sabine." Jace teased. He picked her up and they took a shower together lovingly. He dressed her and kissed her passionately before they exited her room.

"I love you Sabine."

"I know."

Both exited the room and made their was to find the others. Jace noticed instantly that Hera's boobs were considerably larger along with her thighs and ass. It was Ezra who did it. Her pilot suit was tight and made her look extremely thick. Ezra must have done the same to Sabine when they made love before he did. He also sensed something inside Hera. Two different entities. One belonged to Ezra and the other her did not know. He brought himself back to what he was going to say. He took out a small device and tossed it in the middle of the table.

"I'm so sorry guys." Jace said shamefully. "You have all treated me so well, but I can't stay. Destroy the device so they don't find you."

"We know Jace." Hera said.

She had a sad expression on her face.

"We intercepted your device's signal and mimicked it sending somewhat correct and false data. We waited to see what you would do and you just helped us and according to Ezra you see us as family. You don't want to give us up."

"I don't." Jace said softly. "But I've put all of you at risk."

"And we're willing to take that risk to keep you." Hera replied. "But you have to find a way to do it."

"I understand. Thank you Hera."

Jace where everyone was discussing. Everyone left until it was just Sabine and Hera left. Tears came from Sabine's eyes.

"You love him don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Sabine snapped. "He could be killed by Vader or worse if the Empire realizes his treachery he's committed. And I don't want to have child who won't have a father to raise them!"

Sabine broke down and Hera comforted her. Sabine saw that she was slightly heavier.

"How long till they are born?"

"I don't know." Hera answered. "But I intend to live this through before they are born."

Jace walked for a very long time out from the base. Hours upon hours, until he was days out. Out in the middle of a field he sat. He knew he would either die or survive this. He closed his eyes and felt the entire planet and then he took all of its pain upon himself. At first he was fine. He stood his ground, but then he felt the grief of every child who had lost their parents, every person who was mistreated by the empire, every protester killed, every painful thought of everyone. He was consumed until he could bear no more. He took it all and screamed as loud as he had ever heard in his life. His scream echoed across the planet. It hit Sabine like a blaster bolt to her heart. She fell to her knees and tears of pain came to her eyes. His plan was to deceive the inquisitions and Darth Vader. No one could have experienced that pain and survived, but she knew he was somewhere…

He was dead. Another failure. He was tired of this. He would find a new servant eventually, but he had to tell Thrawn to commence the attack and that he would.

She had to find him. He couldn't bear it alone. She loved him. And she would do anything to get him back. She searched for him in the Phantom until she found him lying in the fields. She landed the Phantom and found him not lying, but floating. She took his body and flew him back. She laid him down on her bed and laid beside him, whispering her love. She told him of her life, she told him of her pain, she told him of why they fought, she told him on why she needed him and that's when he woke up. His eyes flashed open.

"We need to go now!" Jace yelled.

He got up quickly and raced for the command center. Everyone looked up.

"We need to leave now!"

"Ezra what's going on?" Hera asked.

"Thrawn is on his way." Jace said gravely.

"Then we'll face him." Hera said. "Head on..."


	15. Special Edition 6 A Royal Affair

A Royal Affair

"There are 3 hammer head corvettes that we will need to take." Hera told the crew of the Ghost. "The only problem we will run into is the security around them. Sabine you will place demolitions around the towers and the entrance to the compound."

"Gotcha." Sabine said.

"Chopper you will shut down and prevent the alarm from going off and alerting nearby garrisons."

Chopper warbled a response.

"I will distract any air support. Zeb you stay with me."

"Right." Zeb said.

"Kannan you will deal with the storm troopers and Ezra you're in charge of flying the ships with chopper."

Ezra nodded.

"Leia Organa is counting on us to capture these ships for the fleet."

The Ghost launched and landed outside of the compound and was hidden. Chopper was disguised as a imperial droid and Kannan and Ezra as stormtroopers escorting the droid. They entered the compound with no issues or complications. Chopper disabled the alarm and Sabine places the charges and detonated them a little while after. The Ghost came in and wrecked even more havoc. Chopper met Ezra at the Hammerhead Corvettes. Ezra also found Leia Organa.

"Quickly!" she said "Stun me and drag me on board!"

Ezra hesitated and then stunned Leia. He brought her aboard the ship.

"Quickly the princess is being kidnapped!" An imperial officer shouted.

Chopper synced the ships together and took off with the imperials in chaos below them. The ghost and the 3 corvettes met up with the rebel fleet. A meeting was held to discuss the next course of action. Ezra like always did not care for such meetings. He wandered the ship looking at the different features. Eventually he grew bored and headed for the quarters he was assigned. He went to open to door and found Senator Organa nearly naked. She jumped in surprise and shock at Ezra's appearance.

"I'm so sorry!" Ezra said quickly.

He immediately shut the door but Leia stopped it.

"No it's ok!" Leia said quickly. "Did you think this was your quarters?"

"Um… uh… yeah."

"I'm so sorry you have to see me like this. Your quarters is actually right across from mine. Did you need something?"

The door was still cracked open a bit. Ezra didn't need anything at all from her, but he replayed that moment of Leia's nearly naked body and it was beautiful. He wouldn't mind spending some more time with her. She obviously fought for the same reason he did and she seemed really sweet.

"I'm yeah I was wondering if you had any information on Jedi Temples in Alderaan." Ezra said.

"Oh. Um sure let me get dressed."

A few minutes later Leia came out and smiled innocently.

"I'm sorry again that you had to see that." Leia said. "Whenever I can I try not to wear fancy anything."

"Would you like to sit down for anything?" Ezra asked her.

"Sure. I could use some cafe after that long and boring meeting."

So the two went to one of the smaller dinning places on the ship.

"So you're a Jedi huh?

"In training." Ezra added .

"And you wanted to know if there were any Jedi artifacts on Alderaan?"

"Yeah I just wanted to learn more."

"I bet we do somewhere hidden. My father is the kind of person who would do that sort of thing." Leia chuckled.

Both had finished their cafe and both walked back to their rooms together.

"Do you think the Jedi Order will grow again?"

The question threw Ezra off guard.

"I… I don't know." Ezra answered.

Leia saw that the question troubled Ezra.

"Do you have an idea?" Leia asked.

"I don't think there's enough Jedi to get together again."

"What if you could make Jedi?"

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked thinking on what the question meant.

Leia blushed.

"Make Jedi with other people."

"I… uh… couldn't do that."

"Why not?" Leia asked with a mischievous smiled.

"Because… it would violate them."

They were now at the door of Leia's quarters.

"What if they did it willingly?"

"Are you saying…"

"Yes." Leia answered softly. "I want you to impregnate me so you can make a Jedi child."

"But they'll know!"

"Not if you play the right cards. Now are you down for it or not?"

Ezra's cock was rock hard and at full length at 7 and a half inches.

"Yeah."

Leia quickly pulled Ezra in her room and stripped down to her bra and panties. Ezra stripped as well and slammed her against the wall and kissed her passionately. She returned it just as viciously. She knelt down and sucked his cock until he cummed down her throat. She gagged and choked, but continued to suck it. Ezra saw that her boobs were D's and that was enough for him to look forward to taking her virginity. He placed his back against the wall and the back of her body against his chest. His cock just barely touched her soaked, tight pussy. Leia whimpered with anticipation as Ezra rubbed her boobs hard. Ezra then hoisted her up on his hips and had his cock drill all the way in. Leia squirmed as it went all the way in deeper and deeper.

"Ahhhh fuck!"

He thrusted and thrusted until he cummed again. He slammed her on the bed and took the same position he did on the wall but laying down. Leia moaned even more. She sat up and faced him and pounced up and down his cock as fast as she could. She didn't last very long as her horniness weakened her legs. Ezra brought her down and rolled over and began to bang her pussy mercilessly. Leia tried to scream but all that came out were hoarse and cracked gasps. Ezra pulled out and cummed all over Leia's face and her boobs which she rubbed into her skin. He had her get on her hands and knees with her ass raised. Ezra slammed his cock all the way in her pussy with out warning.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Ezra unloaded a tremendous amount of cum in her pussy and filled it to the top. He pulled out and left Leia gasping for breath. But before she could recover he slid his cock in her ass.

"Oh shit. Fuck no Ezra. Not there!" Leia whimpered.

But she knew he would keep going. Her entire body was tense as she clung to the sheets. He picked up speed and loosened her ass hole where it was like her pussy. Leia's mouth gasped with pain and pleasure. Ezra soon filled her ass up as well. He had her deep throat his cock one mat time while laying down. Ezra pulled up making the bulge in her throat bigger. She swallowed whatever he had left. Soon Ezra had nothing left. He tangled his legs with hers and kissed her softly and sucked on her boobs. They were full and dense. Ezra pushes hard against them. Leia let out a weak moan. Ezra however, didn't know Leia had the force in her. When the fucked she duplicated her power and gave it to Ezra and vise versa for him. The child they were going to make was going to be just as powerful as Ezra. Ezra slept with her all night and in the morning they showered and bathed with each other. They both got dressed and Leia told Ezra her plan in order to give birth in secret. She got her father to allow her to do relief longer and Ezra allowed to travel with her to hunt for Jedi artifacts. And it work and that's what they did. Leia gave birth to a daughter. When it was time to part ways Ezra was given the child to raise. When he returned to the Ghost crew he told them that he found the child abandoned amidst the refugees of a planet. And so Ezra trained and raised his daughter without anyone knowing it was his child...


	16. Special Edition 7 An Aid in Escape

An aid in Escape

Minister Maketh Tua was in a very deep hole. Her life now in danger, she had nowhere to go but to the rebels. She contacted them for a rendezvous. Darth Vader knew of her plans and planned to kill her by sabotaging her shuttle to explode. Before she left to go to her shuttle, Ezra sensed a trap.

"Maketh no!" Ezra shouted.

He pulled he back before she got far enough to the shuttle

"Ezra what are you doing!?" Hera asked upsetly.

Ezra quickly thinking devised a makeshift holoprojector that was life like and projected Minister Maketh Tua boarding the shuttle. Not even 5 seconds after the shuttle exploded. The Ghost crew and Maketh Tua looked at the shuttle in horror.

"We need to get her to the rebel fleet now!" Ezra said urgently. "She has loads of imperial data on her. Codes, designs, weaknesses, routines, everything."

"Agreed." Hera said. "But we can't the Ghost. It's need here. You can take the Phantom with Chopper."

"Let's get moving!"

Maketh Tua, Ezra, and Chopper went back to the Ghost and disconnected the Phantom and flew out of the Lotal's atmosphere. Three tie fighters pursued them in a patrol manner.

"Unidentified ship you are leaving during lockdown period." One of the tie pilots said. "Return to the surface for inspection."

The top cannon of the Phantom blasted one of the ties into scrap and Ezra activated the hyperdrive before the other two could react and was gone. Not long after they reached the Rebel Fleet. They landed in the hanger and Maketh Tua was debriefed and questioned throughly. Ezra waited until she was let go. She smiled lightly as she saw Ezra. They both walked to her quarters where she would stay.

"I don't know how to repay you." Maketh said. "I'd be dead. I owe you my life. If you need anything I'll give it to you."

"You know about the Jedi order right?" Ezra asked.

"Long dead. If there's any left it's not enough to regrow."

"I have an idea on how to regrow the order but it involves me and another."

Maketh Tua's eyes widened and her face turned deep red.

"Yes well I guess that is one way."

"Would you be willing to carry one?"

"I… I don't know. It's painful to give birth."

"I can soothe the pain so you don't feel anything."

The thought of being a mother had passed through Maketh's mind before, but had never happened. This was her chance.

"I would love to bear your child."

Ezra messed with her brain so she would be more horny, submissive, and pleasurable. They went inside of Maketh's quarters. And Maketh stripped slowly. She had a fairly good looking body. Her boobs were C size and her ass was bubbly and her thighs were thick. She looked hungrily at Ezra's massive 7 inch cock. Her pussy was soaked from her horniness. She knelt down to begin sucking softly on his cock. Deep down Ezra wanted to make her pay for the pain she had caused for so many and so he did. He slammed his cock as far as he could.

"UCK!"

He kept slamming it in balls deep as hard as he could. Maketh's face began to turn red from the lack of oxygen. He wasn't going to make it all pleasure. He pulled out and slammed her on the bed and began to bang her mercilessly.

"AH FUCK!"

Ezra's cock vibrated and pulsed. Maketh had no words all she made were cries of pain and pleasure mixed. He filled her to the brim. He pulled out and slammed it up her ass. Maketh's screamed and echo it rang and echoed through the hall. Maketh eventually blacked out from the pain. Her ass was filled and Ezra cummed and covered her body with everything he had left. He left her lying covered and soaking in her own and Ezra's cum. Ezra left the fleet and returned back to the Ghost crew. Many months later Ezra returned to find Maketh pregnant with a son. She gave birth and raised him among the rebel fleet. When the empire was defeated Ezra met his son once again to train him in the Jedi ways...


End file.
